Pokemon Serena weight gain story
by iceblazethequick
Summary: A short, silly story about Serena from the Pokemon XY anime getting fat. This is a weight gain fanfiction, so if that offends you then don't read it. Please review if you can! I will respond to any and all feedback, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is a weight gain fanfiction, and if you're not into that kind of thing then you probably should avoid reading this.

Please review if you can!  
>Also, I don't own pokemon.<p>

-

The bright sun shone down upon another beautiful day in the Kalos region, illuminating the land below. In Lumiose city, the light pierced the horizon and lit up the open roads, brightening the small shops lining the sidewalk and reflecting light onto the tall Prism tower that stretched up to touch the sky itself. As the morning progressed, people all over the city began to stir, waking up and going about their daily tasks. Some went outside to go to their places of work, some opened up their shops or businesses, and others simply strolled along the sidewalk looking for something to do.

Not far off, in the countryside of Kalos, another group of travelers were also waking up, albeit not as peacefully. One boy, one girl, and a Pikachu slowly opened their blurred eyes to the blinding sun. It was not the sun, however, that woke them; it was the tempting aroma of fresh breakfast.

"Hey, I smell food!" yelled Ash as he awoke. Motivated by his endless appetite, he jumped out of his sleeping bag and approached the picnic table where Serena and Clement were cooking. Pikachu cried out as he was startled and thrown a few feet away by the sudden movement. Bonnie woke up soon afterwards, just as eager to see what Serena and Clement had made.

"Breakfast is ready," said Clement, "so come quick! We made plain and blueberry pancakes."

"And I made chocolate pancakes for breakfast and some macarons for the trip!" added Serena. Of course, her knowledge of baking and desserts meant that her cooking was the tastier yet unhealthier option. Despite this, Ash and the group managed to consume everything before they headed out.

"Man, it's a good thing we travel so much," said Clement, "or we'd all end up looking like Chespin after he eats macaroons!" At this, the others were unpleasantly reminded of Clement's attempt at an exercise machine and were thankful that they got enough exercise simply from traveling from one city to the next.

After everyone had packed their things, Ash and his friends set out for Lumiose city, their next stop before venturing far to the other end of Kalos. Along the way, various antics ensued; Ash stopped to try and catch a new pokemon, Dedenne ran away, and they were all inevitably attacked by team rocket as they continued to try and steal Pikachu. However, aside from this, nothing of great importance happened on their journey. At around noon, Lumiose city finally loomed in the distance, the tall buildings and massive tower dominating the skyline. Once at the outskirts of the town, the friends began to go their separate ways. Ash had to go look for new trainer equipment in the pokemart, Clement and Bonnie wanted to go visit their father, and Serena wanted to go out and explore the city.

"Alright then, we all agree to meet back here in a while, right?" asked Ash.

Clement had an apologetic look. "Actually, Bonnie and I wanted to have some time with our dad, so we were kind of hoping to stay the night."

"Oh. That's alright, I can just camp out here for the night. There is a pokemon center in town, but this weather is too great to miss!" Ash replied. "What about you, Serena?"

Serena thought for a moment before deciding on an answer. "I can always stay at the pokemon center for the night. I don't really want to be outdoors for much longer, so I'll be fine there."

With all their arrangements settled, the four teens/children agreed to meet up in the evening of the next day to continue on their journey. Walking away, they each went onto their separate tasks; however, one would return changed…

Serena strolled gracefully down on of Lumiose's streets, admiring the beautiful city. As she walked, she suddenly got the idea to call her mother and see what she had been up to. Hurrying to the pokemon center, she passed many stalls selling delicious macarons, pastries, and other delectable treats. Serena momentarily gave in to the scent of fresh pastries on her way and bought one, stopping at a stall and ordering what sounded the best off the menu. As her order was prepared, the smell of cooking persuaded her to buy one more.

When the man at the stall gave her the order, Serena was stunned; in front of her stood a bulging pastry oozing with chocolate that was nearly four times the size of her hand. Not wanting to make a scene, she quickly paid for it and walked off, wondering how in the world she was going to finish it. However, much to her surprise, Serena managed to finish off the first one just as she arrived at the pokemon center, and she didn't even feel full.

_Huh,_ she thought,_ I must have been hungrier than I thought from all that walking…_

Serena opened the wide doors to the pokemon center and walked in. Around her, many trainers were playing with or feeding their pokemon, or making travel arrangements for their next gym challenge at another town. As she approached the phone, her attention was momentarily diverted by the Nurse Joy that was working at the pokemon center; unlike her relatives who all shared a similar model-thin body type, this Joy was quite rotund, with her bulging belly barely contained in her already-large nurse's uniform. Serena had to force herself to stop staring as the Joy's arm jiggled when she handed a trainer his pokeball.

Although momentarily distracted by this, Serena quickly turned her attention away and towards the phone. Dialing her home's phone number by memory, she waited as the video phone connected to her house. After the device connected, an image appeared of her kitchen, where Serena heard the sounds of pots clattering and an oven timer going off. Then, her mother's face appeared on the screen, clearly pleasantly surprised at the call. Serena couldn't quite place what was different about her, but something seemed off; however, she ignored it for the majority of the conversation.

"So mom, how's it been without me?" Serena inquired. "Have you been busy?"

"Oh, you know me. I'm a bit bored here all alone, but I've been keeping busy with my cooking." With that, Serena's mother pulled away from the camera to attend to a tray of cookies, and Serena immediately saw what was the matter. Her mother had ballooned up to nearly twice her former size; her clothes strained to fit her larger stomach, her bulging thighs, and her ample bottom and bosom. She turned and caught Serena staring in awe and briefly chuckled to herself. "Oh, yes, I suppose I've been eating a lot of my cooking too. Heh. Well, it's nothing a little Ryhorn riding and workouts can't get rid of! See you later!"

The phone clicked as the line disconnected, but Serena remained frozen at the screen, shocked. Her mother was usually such a svelte figure, concerned about her image; Serena was amazed that just a few weeks of being alone to cook with no one to eat her food would cause this sort of change. This trail of thought led to a worse, more startling revelation; Serena shared the traits with her mother of loving to cook and loving to eat, but while her mother cooked balanced foods Serena prefered treats of the sweet and unhealthy variety. If her friends ever left her alone, or if her baking ever got out of hand… she shuddered to think about what she might do to her own figure.

Shaking herself out of the stupor, she began to walk towards the exit of the pokemon center. She then remembered about her other jumbo pastry; it was nowhere to be seen.

_ I ought to just give it away,_ thought Serena,_after all, I want to be careful of my weight, especially after that._

However, when she turned to look at the video phone on the opposite side of the room, she was met with a dreadful sight; the wrapper lay next to the seat, with only crumbs remaining. Serena realized that, in her preoccupation with the phone call, she must have eaten it absentmindedly while talking! Reaching down to her stylish shirt and skirt, she felt a slight bulge where the greasy delicacies had left their mark. As she departed, Serena vowed to lay off all pastries and sweets until she had worked off all of her current excess weight. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she never noticed the nurse at the counter watching her. Oblivious to this, Serena hurried on to go explore the city. Little did she know, her adventure there was only just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena's exploration of Lumiose City's streets was rudely interrupted by her stomach emitting a loud growling, attracting the attention of several strangers. Wary due to her encounters earlier that morning, Serena didn't want to eat so soon; after all, it had only been an hour and a half since she had consumed those two pastries. However, she couldn't deny the building hunger that defied even her strongest logic and willpower. Stopping at a large popular-looking restaurant, she decided that it would be as good a time as any to grab an early lunch. Stepping into the restaurant, she was immediately greeted by a waiter.

"Hello! I would just like a seat for one, please." said Serena.

"I'm very sorry," said the waiter in a morose tone, "but all of our tables are full at the moment due to the popularity of the contest."

"Contest? What contest is that?"

"Every month we hold a large eating competition. All the best competitive eaters from around the city come to compete, and crowds of tourists and locals come to see it. You'd be lucky to get a seat if you came an hour ago."

"Oh, I was really hoping to eat here…" said a disappointed Serena.

The waiter stared at her thoughtfully. "Let's see… there is a way that we could fit you in." Serena looked up hopefully. "However, there is a catch. We have a slot open in the competitive eating competition. Plenty of amateurs come to test their skills here, and although you don't look the part, it's really the only way to get a meal here at this point.

Temporarily forgetting her resolution to stop eating and restrain herself, Serena readily agreed to participate. Soon, employees led her back into the hallways behind the dining area and got her ready; first, she had to change into the competition clothes so her normal fashionable wear wouldn't get messy. The clothing hung off her, and she realized that even the smallest people who competed in this contest were several sizes bigger than her. After that, she was led out to a seat behind a large table on a stage along with four others. Two chubby guys took their seats at the table, while next to Serena an absolutely fat lady lowered herself into the chair. Her wide, flabby thighs almost touched the edge of Serena's seat, and she quickly realized that she stood no chance against the other three.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounding of a bell as lines of employees brought up dishes of food for the contestants. They set down trays of food, more than Serena thought it possible to eat, and continued until the entire length of the table had been covered in delicious meals. Suddenly, another bell rang and the people seated around her began to shovel food into their mouths. Not wanting to fall behind, Serena quickly followed their example. She started off easily, shoving a large bowl of pasta into her waiting mouth, which was soon followed by a loaf of buttery bread and then a basket of pastries.

Looking up, Serena realized that her fellow eaters had barreled through nearly twice as much of the food as she had, and despite her growing fullness she increased her speed. Plate after plate of food found its way into her mouth: pasta, pizza, rice, noodles, pastries, soup, even eggs. Soon, she was forced to bend over in pain at the tightness in her stomach. She was about to state how she was too full to continue when a nearby employee came over to her and offered to help. With a confused expression, Serena accepted and watched as the woman undid Serena's clothing's belt. Within seconds, the pain had melted away, and although she was still stuffed, she felt like she could go on. More and more food was cleared away, more was eaten by all four contestants, and still Serena chose to overstuff herself for the sake of competition. Finally, she leaned back and sighed, surrendering to her bulging stomach's fullness. Looking around, she realized that she had outlasted one of the chubby boys, and with a feeling of slight satisfaction she patiently waited for the others to finish. Ultimately, the other plump boy won, and they were escorted away to the cheers of the crowd.

_ Man, am I glad that's over. I feel like I couldn't eat for weeks! _thought Serena. Unfortunately for her appetite, this was not to be. Before changing back into their usual clothes, each contestant was offered a huge after-contest cake. Serena tried to refuse, but the other contestants and employees encouraged her to at least have some. Grabbing a few slices, she uncomfortably forced a few bites down. Slowly over the following minutes, she managed to stuff down her entire cake, leaving her unable to move. However, this was not the end; the very large woman who competed with Serena felt that she didn't like the flavor of the cake, and since the others had already left, the woman's remaining three forths of the cake was offered to Serena. Not wanting to be impolite, she managed to eat the remainder with actual stomach pains now plaguing her.

Finally over with her ordeal and getting much more than she bargained for, Serena staggered outside and into the sunlight. Her clothes felt tighter than before, and she was convinced that she had increased in a clothing size just through that meal.

_Oh no! I wasn't going to eat anymore unhealthy food! I really have to start watching myself or I will end up like my mom or that Joy at the pokemon center_. Serena truly wished that she could pass off her day's gains as trivial, but she sighed in resignation as she was forced to undo one slot on her belt and loosen her skirt. She hoped that the rest of the day would be better for her figure, but for the time being, Serena decided that the best thing to do would be to sit and rest to let all the food digest. Sitting at the nearest bench, she began to doze off in the warm light of the sun.

-

Serena looked around her, startled by her surroundings. She was located in the kitchen of her home, sitting at a table laden with cookies and pastries. She automatically began to reach for one, methodically eating it and moving on to the next. Cookies were gulped down, one after another, filling her stomach with chocolate and pastry. A full cake was stuffed down her gullet, followed by a heaping bowl of ice cream. After a few minutes of this process, she heard heavy footsteps approaching from the adjacent hallway.

Serena's mom walked, or rather waddled, into the room. She carried a steaming hot plate of cookies in one large arm and a jug of fresh miltank milk in the other. Her belly hung down through her shirt and onto her knees as she strode over to Serena, with her large buttocks bouncing with every step. The skin around her body rippled in waves of cellulite as she moved, a flabby mass of fat. Her breasts were the size of beach balls, hanging like weights to either side of her bulging belly. As she approached the table, Serena noticed how her thighs constantly rubbed together, their jiggling mass making it hard to walk.

"Serena, dear, here's some more treats for you! Just how you like them."

Serena confusedly asked, "Mom, what's happened to you? You look like you've gained weight even since this morning when I talked to you!"

"What do you mean? I've always been like this," the rotund woman replied, "don't you remember?"

Serena then noticed the woman next to her. It was the Joy from the Lumiose pokemon center, only she had tripled in size since she had last saw her. She had layers of fat hanging in rolls off of every point in her body, and she looked like she wasn't even capable of walking or even getting off the ground. Her belly stretched out with at least five rolls folding in on themselves, and her thighs wobbled as they too had rolls of cellulite.

"I… I don't understand…what's going on? Why is everyone so huge?" asked a frustrated Serena. "How did I get here?"

Serena's mother and Nurse Joy just laughed heartily, their flesh wobbling in ripples down their bodies. They smiled and seemed to know something that Serena didn't.

"Huge? Why, you shouldn't call us huge. Just look at yourself!" said the Nurse Joy, pointing at Serena.

"Yes, dear, you're really in no place to talk." stated Serena's mother. "After all, who's my favorite flabby girl?" She also pointed and drew Serena's attention to herself.

Looking down, Serena was agast. Before her no longer lay a table; instead, her own belly stretched out like blanket in front of her, enveloping her body. It weighed down like a soft, squishy slab trapping the rest of her underneath it. She saw two thighs poking out, large immobile masses of fat which looked like the size of a person each. Upon her belly rested a pair of huge, fat-filled breasts which hung to the sides of her body. She tried to lift her arms to feel her body, but found that they too had become large pillow-like blobs which were too heavy to move; they merely shifted in their setting of fat. Serena trembled as she struggled to get to her pudgy, bulging feet, but to no avail. Her legs alone were laden with rolls upon rolls of fleshy weight, squashed down against the ground. She was simply too heavy to move, and just lay there in a quivering, rippling blob of flesh. In a mirror, she observed her face; it was puffed and also rippled with a layer of flab, and her neck disappeared into a triple chin.

As Serena rolled back and forth, trying to get up but to no avail, she began to sweat from the short exertion. Her vuloptuous, bulging body just rippled against the floor, her thighs uselessly slapping together. Her huge bosom shook up and down, sloshing against her belly. Serena's mom and Joy simply stood there and smiled.

"Aww, look. She's like a jiggly roly-poly!" said Joy. "How cute of her. It's as if she wants to act like she's not immobile."

"But why would you want that, Serena?" her mom asked. "Don't you just love being our beautiful, billowing fatty girl?"

Tears welled in Serena's when she thought of the implications of this. She couldn't train fennekin. She couldn't travel. She couldn't even be with Ash! Struggling once again, she once more found herself to be trapped in the heavy, fleshy prison of her oversized body.

"Now, Serena," her mother began, "you know better than to try to get up. Here, calm down and have this new batch of cookies I made for you..." She began to shove the cookies into Serena's mouth, forcing even more greasy goods into her already massive belly. Serena attempted to move her head, to avoid the cookies, but Joy waddled over and began holding her down as more cookies were shoved in.

Once the cookies were finished, Serena's mom uncorked the massive jug of milk, which Serena now realized was thicker than normal; it had clearly been mixed with other fattening ingredients to make some sort of fattening milkshake. Serena, not wanting to be any bigger, made one last attempt to resist; this time, though, instead of trying to move normally, she took the strategy of shaking in small movements to create miniature quakes of flesh and flab across her body, successfully spilling a bit of the shake.

Joy shook her head in disapproval. She proceeded hold Serena down on one side, with her mother on the other. With Serena trapped, she began to pour the milkshake down the immobile girl's throat, pushing out her stomach even more. Serena felt herself gaining weight, with the sensation of getting heavier by every second. Then, the jug ran empty.

Serena felt larger, and when she tried to move, she felt even more helpless than before. Her entire body, jiggling uncontrollably, sloshed about her in a rippling mass. Her bottom felt like two large waterbeds that she was glued to, and her thighs prohibited almost all movement. She couldn't do much other than shift her rolls of fat on her arms, as they were laden with weight and were weighted further by her meaty bosom. She made one final effort to get up, but found that it was again futile; she wobbled and tried to wiggle around unsuccessfully, looking like an overturned turtle with her plush self rolling and tilting back and forth in the kitchen. Tears rolled down her face as she realized she wouldn't be getting up again, and was truly trapped in her own blanket of oozing flesh.

At that moment, Serena awoke with a start. Glancing around, she realized that had been asleep on the bench for what appeared to be nearly an hour.

Thank goodness that was only a dream! Serena thought. Looking down, though, she saw that her weight gain from the eating contest was clearly real.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena looked down at herself, surveying the damage that the eating competition had done. She cringed at the sight of her stomach, which poked out slightly from her skirt. She had managed to digest all the food from the restaurant and the sheer quantity of sustenance seemed to have gone straight to her figure. Although her shirt still covered her enlarged belly, it clearly extended an inch farther than it had before. She reached down and pinched a bit of her skin there, and even though it wasn't much, she hadn't been able to do that at all before.

_What have I done?_ she thought, _I need to visit a gym, now. And not a gym of the pokemon variety, since Fennekin isn't the one who needs a workout. _

As she stood up, Serena painfully realized another thing; her skirt also felt tighter, and fit her a bit more snugly than before. Hoping that no one she knew would see her like this, she hurried down the street to ask for directions. She began to ask people milling about the sidewalk, but she received either polite ignorance or confused apologies. After a few minutes of this, she was no closer to finding the nearest gym.

"Ugh!" she yelled, "Does no one here know where to find a park or gym?" A few curious passerby turned to look at her, although no one bothered to respond. Groaning, Serena had begun to give up when she spotted a sign in a nearby window. It happened, ironically, to be advertising the opening of a new workout gym in the city. Serena was relieved at this news when she read the address; it was almost on the other side of the city. Despite this new challenge, Serena set out with new determination into the heart of Lumiose City.

Unfortunately for her, the streets were anything but navigable; in the afternoon, Lumiose City was known for its crowds and traffic trying to make their way across the city. Serena's body was bumped and jostled as she attempted to make her way through the surging group of people. After a few blocks, she began to tire and decided to duck into a nearby shop for a rest. She hoped that she might be able to wait out the crowds in the shop, but upon entering, she cursed her luck. Of all the stores on this street, she had to pick this one:

A pastry café.

Surrounded by that which had caused her troubles in the first place, she stared in amazement at the wide variety of croissants, cookies, and pies the store offered. As the door closed behind her, a woman at the counter welcomed her.

"Hello, and welcome to Macarons and More! We offer many different flavors of all the best culinary creations of Kalos! Would you like a sample?"

Serena began to decline until a rumbling from her stomach interrupted her thoughts once more._Again? This is ridiculous, I just ate! _Nevertheless, she accepted the offer and received a chocolate macaron. Popping it into her mouth, Serena moaned in amazement as the burst of flavor reached her senses. She quickly chewed and swallowed it and, still feeling hungry, ordered and paid for a dozen more. Her thoughts were so clouded with her desire for the desserts that she forgot all about her earlier resolve to lose weight and even accepted their special deal, ordering another dozen at half price. The worker happily handed her the box and walked away to serve another customer, leaving Serena to find her seat.

Once at her small table, she sat the box of assorted macarons down and opened it, enjoying the aromatic flavor of the pastries within. Realizing that her pokemon would probably want one too, she released Fennekin from its pokeball. Her fox-like companion appeared next to her in a flash of light and issued a curious "Fen?"

"Hi there Fennekin! Would you like something to eat?" asked Serena.

"Fen! Fenniken!" The fire-type pokemon eagerly accepted one of the macarons and began munching on it. As it ate its snack, Serena began to eat first one macaron, then two, then four, and then a full dozen. She simply couldn't resist the wonderful flavors of the cookies. Soon, Serena had polished off a full dozen of the cookies and had begun to feel full; this, however, didn't stop her from continuing to eat almost all the rest, one by one. The taste of strawberry was replaced with chocolate, which was in turn replaced by vanilla. While she was distractedly munching on one of the treats, Fennekin reached up and grabbed another, unknown to her trainer.

Soon, the entire box of macarons had been finished and Serena leaned back in her chair, groaning. Her stomach was visibly strained from consuming all the food, and she felt lethargic and slow with her full belly weighing her down. Not only that, but her skirt which had before covered her so well now slipped down under the pressure of her hips, and her belly poked out noticeably from under her shirt.

_Well, I'm certainly in no mood to go to a gym now,_ thought the overfull trainer,_ so I suppose I ought to go back to the pokemon center. After all, the day has slipped by into the evening already!_

However, before she could stand up, Fennekin crawled over and lay down upon Serena's distended belly. It sighed contentedly as it quickly fell asleep in her lap. Not wanting to disturb it, Serena decided to wait a few minutes before leaving. Each breath lifted up her chest and stomach, causing Fennekin's head to rise and fall; little did Serena know that Fennekin's nap was a mix of being tired and the presence of a softer pillow to fall asleep on.

Serena staggered into the pokemon center, feeling exhausted as if it were after a particularly long Ryhorn race. Closing the door behind her, she wearily trudged up to the pokemon center's desk and to the rotund Joy that operated the computer at the counter. Serena knew she shouldn't be this tired; she had traveled much longer with her friends before. However, that wasn't when she was stuffed to the brim with heavy, Lumiose cuisine.

She had come fairly quickly to the center, wanting to get there before night fell to ensure she had a room. Her newly added pounds, though, had a different idea. After a few blocks, she had been forced to take a rest at a nearby bench which was conveniently placed near a gelato stand. Needless to say, she simply had to sample some of their wares. This alone wouldn't be so much of a problem, except that it had led to repeated incidents of rests and a quick snack at a chocolate vendor, pastry cart, and even a to-go fast food shop. By the time Serena finally reached her destination, she was another couple pounds heavier. At this point, her stomach not only stuck out, but sagged a half inch down over the buckle of her belt. Her skirt felt like a prison as her wider thighs stretched against it.

As the plump trainer approached Joy's desk, the nurse looked up and grinned to herself at what she saw. _Well then, it looks like this city's delicious food did influence her. Still, is this the same girl as this morning? It looks like she's put on at least twenty pounds, if not more! _Hiding her astonishment, Joy greeted Serena and asked what she needed, smiling as she did so. In this process, Joy's chubby cheeks dimpled, with a prominent double chin forming under her face.

"Hi, are there any rooms for the night? It's just myself and my Fennekin," said Serena.

Joy searched on her computer screen for a few seconds, then replied with an apologetic glance at the girl across the desk. "I'm so sorry, but we seem to have run out. There's a big trainer's conference going on now and we've been booked for the last week."

_Oh no!_ thought Serena, _Now where am I supposed to stay? Maybe Clemont's father has a spare room…_

Nurse Joy thought for a moment, then decided to do what she could to help the girl. After all, it was a nurse's job to try and help trainers and their pokemon to the best of their ability.

"Well, if you really need somewhere to stay the night, I suppose you could sleep in my room. It's just down the hall from the other trainer bunks."

"Oh, I couldn't!" said Serena, "If I took your room, where would you stay?"

"My room is large enough to hold two people. As long as you're okay with sleeping in a sleeping bag, then it'll be fine!"

Serena began to protest more, but Joy was insistent that she didn't mind and that Serena would be stay with her and Wigglytuff. Gratefully accepting Joy's offer, Serena removed her sleeping bag from her backpack and followed Joy to her room. Before they entered the hallway, Joy paused and said to Serena,

"I need a minute to close up the center." She handed her a small plastic rectangle. "That's the room key; you can go right in. I'll be there in a little while. Also, feel free to help yourself to anything in my room!"

As Joy went to lock the doors and turn off the various electronics, Serena continued on and found the door marked "Staff residence - Employees only!" After sliding the key card into the electronic lock on the door, she heard a silent click as the door popped open. She carefully stepped inside, still feeling awkward about the situation, and flicked the light switch on to reveal the room's interior.

The inside of the room was not at all like Serena imagined; she always pictured a Nurse Joy's room as having medical equipment and simple furnishings, but this was clearly not the case. The floor of the room was lined with soft, shag carpeting and the walls were colored a soothing dark blue. Against one wall sat a large, cushioned sofa, and on the other side of the room lay a huge bed that looked like a Snorlax could fit in it. A refrigerator and cooler stood between the furniture, along with a large cabinet which was propped open. Inside Serena could see shelves and shelves of chocolates, chips, candies, and cookies. Instantly, Serena's mouth began to drool at the sight of all the food, and her mouth began to hang slightly ajar.

"Well, I see you already like my room," said Joy from behind Serena, startling her. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." She stepped fully inside the room and closed the door behind her. "Would you like something to eat? As you can see, I've got quite a collection here. I tend to have a larger appetite than most others do, heh."

Serena forced herself to look away from the food and over at Joy. "You mean… all this is yours? It looks like enough to feed the entire pokemon center!" Realizing what she had said, Serena blushed and quickly tried to cover up her mistake. "I mean, um, not that there's anything wrong, but, well—"

"That's fine, I understand." Joy cut Serena off in her bumbling apology. "I know that I'm the largest of my cousins, but I'm really okay with it." she said, grinning, as she rubbed her protruding belly. "Well, would you like any of it? You're welcome to have as much food as you want, seeing as the center's cafeteria is closed now."

"Thank you, but I really couldn't," said Serena. "I've already eaten way too much today, between my meals and all the snacking… I don't know what's gotten into me today, but I can't control my eating!"

"I noticed that you look a bit… well, fuller than when I saw you this morning."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Look at this!" Serena lifted up a newly added roll of flab on her stomach. "If I keep this up I'll be a Whailord by the end of the week!"

Joy looked at her thoughtfully. "Alright then… but really, you missed dinner. Are you sure you wouldn't like anything? I just got a new case of chocolates from the Sinnoh region."

Joy noticed that Serena looked very tempted, but then her features hardened into a look of resolve. "I'm sorry," said Serena, "but I really shouldn't.I can't eat anything else unhealthy at all if I want a chance at not becoming a total fattie!"

"And what's so bad about that?" asked Joy.

"About what?"

"Being large! I mean, look at me. I eat way too many treats and snacks, and I'm quite fat, but you don't see me feeling sad about it. It's not bad at all, actually; I really prefer being fat and having no restraints than being thin and restricted."

"You mean you like being like this? But… doesn't it bother you? Having people look at you, not being able to move around as much?

"Of course I enjoy it! Frankly, I like the attention, and being softer feels nicer than trying to keep in shape all the time. Honestly, I think its a shame so many of you young trainers are pressured to conform to the skinny body image."

Serena was very surprised at this, but also began to wonder: Well, maybe she's right. _Maybe getting fatter wouldn't be the end of the world; after all, I'd get to eat all I wanted, and Joy seems so carefree about herself._ Looking up with a hesitant expression, Serena picked up a candy bar from the shelf and smiled.

"Well... I suppose I could pull off a fuller figure... Though, I really don't want to gain too much more."

"Oh, trust me, you'll love it. Lumiose has some great plus-size fashion boutiques, and I'm sure you'll love our cuisine in larger portions. Come on now, have some food; though, I have to warn you, I can be a pretty bad influence for eating..." She smiled coyly, sliding a jumbo candy bar over to Serena, tempting her.

Joy thought that the pudgy trainer would look fabulous with an extra hundred pounds, after all! She handed Serena an armful of the biggest snack bags she could find, and with that, her new gain began.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena moaned, her head lolling to one side as she tried to digest the last bite of cookie she had crammed in her mouth. Her shirt and dress were covered in crumbs and the remains of shiny wrappers, their contents eagerly consumed by the pleasantly plump girl. Serena wiped a smear of chocolate off her mouth, then looked at herself in the mirror across the room and was greeted with what looked like, in honesty, a total mess. Her hair was ruffled, her shoes and socks were lazily kicked off to the side, and her belt lay on the bed behind her. Her stuffed stomach had placed too much pressure on the belt after ingesting a particularly large croissant, and Serena had attempted to let it out another loop; however, Joy had intervened by taking the belt off entirely, stating that belts were for women who couldn't fill out their clothing properly.

"Ugh," said Serena, "I feel so full. But in a kinda good way."

"Told you!" said Joy, who placed a meaty arm around Serena on the bed, "You'll get used to it. Now then, you want just one more bag of geosenge rock candy? It's just heavenly!"

Serena accepted the new bag and tore it open, already pouring a handful of candies into her waiting mouth. She shifted on the bed, trying to get more comfortable, when she heard a loud ripping sound. Glancing down, she saw her skirt torn slightly down the middle, exposing her strained undergarment.

"Oh!" exclaimed Joy, "we'll need to fix that, I suppose."

Serena chuckled, a blush of embarrassment on her face. "Yeah, I guess those were a size too small at this point."

"One size? Come on now; those things wouldn't fit the store mannequin they were displayed on! A full-figured girl like you deserves better. Do you have anything larger?"

"Umm... No. I didn't excactly plan for this when I packed."

Joy nodded understandingly. "Well, I'm sure I have something your size here." She swung her large thighs off the bed and walked across the room, where she dug around in a drawer. After a few moments, she came up with a pair of underwear; a large bra and matching silk underpants.

"Now, they don't...cover... much, but they'll work for tonight."

Serena agreed and went into the room's large bathroom to change. However, once she was into the garment, she noticed a baggyness in their fit. She stepped out to show Joy, who smiled.

"Yeah, I'm quite a bit larger than you, sweetie. But hey, they stay on, so it'll do for now." She handed Serena the bag if candies, plus a package of gormet chocolate truffles.

Serena looked at Joy dubiously. "I just outgrew my only change of clothes from the weight I've gained today; I'm not so sure eating more is going to help with that."

Joy pushed the food into Serena's arms, then looked at her knowingly. "Look me in my eyes and tell me you do not want these delectable, scrumptious snacks."

"Well... They do look great... But I'm really full, and for the sake of my figure I think I ought to quit now. Plus, it's not healthy to eat all this junk food..."

Joy reached out to Serena with plump fingers and grasped her shoulders, then spun her around so that she landed on the bed. Serena noticed her new padding gave her a bit more of a cushion.

"Serena, I'm a nurse, a medical professional, and an admirer of plus size fashion, so trust me; first, this junk food looks great and tastes better, so as far as I'm concerned, they'll do you no harm. Next, that fullness just means you've finally started to eat enough, and if it really bothers you, I've got some berries to help with stomach pains. Finally, I saw you this morning when you were a thin, bony twig,and you look so much better now; if you gain weight, it'll go to all the right curves, and remember, bigger is better."

"You... You honestly think I look good like this?"

"No." Serena's face fell. "I think you look better now, and I think you'll look even better once we get a few more snack bags into you!" Joy grinned at Serena, and the trainer'sface was flooded with relief. "Now," she said, "about those truffles..."

Serena spent the rest of the night in gluttonous pleasure, as she lost control of her last reserve of restraint. Countless items of food were gobbled up by the trainer, only pausing to consume a stomach-calming berry or to clean up her mess. She occasionally stopped to question her excessive eating, but each time the voluptuous Nurse Joy would simply shush Serena, and then pop a sweet treat sat her lips, prompting Serena to begin eating again. By the time midnight struck, almost all the food in the room had been consumed by the two full females. Serena placed a hand on her belly, now swollen past its original state, and let out a soft burp.

"Wow, I can't believe we ate all that...I feel like I'm about to burst!" moaned Serena.

"Well, I know how to make that a little better..." replied Joy. She handed Serena a handful of the medicinal beeries to eat, then leaned over Serena's sleeping bag and laid her hands on her taut belly. Then, as Serena chewed the berries, Joy pushed her pudgy fingers down into the flab of Serena's body, gently kneading and rubbing the rolls of flesh. After a while, Serena's stomach subsided to a sensation of pleasant fullness.

"You're really good at massaging, Joy," Serena told the woman next to her.

"Oh, it's no problem. You're pretty easy to do; it's much harder to work around larger bodies like mine, to find the correct pressure points under the layers of fat!" She giggled.

"Well, hopefully I don't ever get that big."

Joy nodded at her, but inwardly sighed. This beautiful young trainer still didn't fully accept her larger body... But she knew that would change tomorrow morning. Serena had eaten nearly two full bushels of those berries, and what Joy didn't tell her was that they had a side effect of moderate weight gain. _Yes, Serena would love her body; all she had to do was see her larger self, and embrace it,_ Joy thought.

Serena awoke to the dim light of Nurse Joy's room, and began to blink the sleep out of her eyes. Yawning, she stretched out her arms, noticing that they felt slightly heavier than before. Serena chuckled to herself, thinking: _Well, with all the food from last night, I'd be surprised if I didn't pack on a few more pounds. _She sat up and wiggled out of the sleeping bag, then stood and stretched. She saw that Joy was missing, and assumed she had already woken up and had begun to open the center. Serena glanced at the mirror, then did a double-take.

In front of her stood the image of Serena, but not one she recognized; in fact, she looked to be on her way to catching up with Joy! Her belly hung out several inches, a double fold dividing her flab in half; her breasts, once large, now began to push to the sides as their weight dragged them down; her arms were laden each with their own roll of fat; her thighs squished against each other, and rounded outwards; and finally, her butt expanded out, cellulite littering the two bulbous cheeks, which looked like they could comfortably take up two seats! Even her face looked rounder, with her neck enveloped in a definite double chin.

"Agh! What... What happened to me?!" exclaimed Serena. She twisted around to get a better look, and felt the straps of the bra and panties shift along her skin; they now fit almost perfectly on her bulging frame. "I'm huge! Oh... I shouldn't have eaten all that food last night... I'll never lose enough weight to even look chubby now; I'm downright fat!"

"Yeah, I'd say so... And it looks great!" said Joy as she walked into the room. "You really packed it on there!"

Serena turned to Joy, aghast. "You still think this is positive?"

"Of course! I think you look great."

Serena looked over her body once more. "I... I guess it's now all that bad... But I'd still like to be a bit thinner."

"Well, that's all up to you. Now, I have to go manage the center, so why don't we find you something to wear before you go." She rummaged in her closet, then pulled out a set of blue short shorts and a matching blue t-shirt. "Now, it isn't fashionable, but it's all that will fit you. You can keep it, in fact; I outgrew these months ago."

Serena thanked Joy and quickly put on the clothes, the packed up her belongings and prepared to leave. As she entered the lobby, she felt the changes in her figure; her thighs hindered her walking, and her belly felt out of place. She noticed a few trainers stare and whisper at her, but she ignored them and continued on to the door. However, before she could leave, Nurse Joy tapped her on the shoulder and gave Serena a dimpled smile.

"I hope you don't mind," she said, " but I threw a couple of snack bags in your pack for the road. Good luck on your journey!" With that, she hurried off to help another trainer. Serena turned and walked out of the center, her wide seat approaching the edges of the doorframe. Joy watched her go and thought, _I really hope she finds her way on her journey, and that she embraces herself. Who knows, if I see her again, she might even be bigger than me!_

Serena trod down the streets of Lumiose, looking for something to do. The streets were fairly empty, due to it being the early morning. As she walked, she felt parts of her bobbing and jiggling up and down to each step, and Serena worried that passerby might notice. Thankfully, however, no one seemed to, so she was left to her own thoughts.

All of a sudden, she was greeted by a now all-too-familiar sound; the rumbling of her stomach, demanding another meal. Serena ignored it, resolving to slim down a bit by fasting. She walked another half of a block, the hunger worsening with each step. Finally, as she passed a small cafe and bakery, the scents of fresh bread and coffee drove her step inside the shop. The warm smells a assaulted her senses until she gave in and walked to the register.

"Hello!" said the girl at the counter. "How can I help you today? We have an up-front shop here, or you can sit for a meal in our cafe section!"

Serena paused, looking at the selection, and marveled at the wide selection of items. "What would you reccomend from up there," she said, pointing at the display of sugary pastries above the counter.

"Oh, I would go with the double chocolate croissant! It's one of our specialities!"

"Ok then! I'll have one of those, and a plain coffee," ordered Serena.

"Your total is 25 pokédollars, miss. Would you like anything else? We have a delicious selection of pastries under 250 calories!" the cashier replied.

Serena blushed and turned a bright shade of red, believing that the girl was making a reference to her weight. "Um, no, just the pastry and coffee, please."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I - I didn't mean... we're required to say that... I mean..." the cashier stuttered, "Please don't be mad! Here, have some of our signature apple cobbler à la mode, on the house!" She quickly took Serena's money and handed her the coffee, croissant, and a plate with a huge slice of pie and a giant scoop of ice cream.

Serena realized her mistake and tried to apologize, but the cashier had hurried off to the kitchens, no doubt wanting to avoid an angry customer. Serena sighed and took the plates of food to a table, where she sat and stared at the items. _I just can't seem to avoid food lately, _she thought. _It's my own fault, but oh well... Wow, this chair really digs in! _Her oversized rear had slightly spilled out, causing discomfort with the unpadded furniture.

Serena reached for her fork and began eating; the crumbly pastry melted in her mouth, the goey chocolate easily sliding down her throat and settling in her belly. Next came the pie; she consumed that plate of delicious food just as quickly, then gulped down the remainder of her coffee and prepared to get up. Just then, an employee came over to her and set down a menu.

"Ah, hello! I know you just finished your food, but could I interest you in one of our breakfast meals? Today's special is buttermilk pancakes!"

Serena hesitated, then thought to herself; _Well, I ruined my fast anyway; I may as well go ahead and have a meal now..._

"Ok, sure. I'll have one order of pancakes."

The wait for her food was not long, and before she knew it Serena had a steaming plate in front of her piled high with buttery pancakes, thick bacon, and a mound of scrambled eggs.

Two and a half hours, a breakfast, a lunch, and a generous desert platter later, Serena finally got up from her table to leave the establishment. Her belly again started to peek out from under her larger shirt, prompting her to tug the shirt back down. She half-walked, half-waddled over to the door, then opened it and stepped out. There was only one problem; she wasn't going anywhere. Serena looked down and saw that her wide hips were thoroughly stuck in the doorway, her flab bursting out on either side. She wiggled from side to side, but only resulted in chafing her sides.

Serena glanced back and felt relieved at the fact that no one had noticed her; however, it wouldn't be long before another customer glanced her way. She began to panic, heaving with all her might, when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her free. Serena hastily thanked her rescuer, but when she looked up it was none other than Officer Jenny.

"Oh, um, thank you... I was just... Um... A little stuck..." Serena stuttered.

"Hey, no problem. Have a good day!" With that, Jenny strode off leaving Serena feeling mildly embarrassed at the incident.

"Well, that could have gone better," she murmured to herself. She couldn't believe she had actually gotten stuck in a doorway; that was something she thought only fat people dealt with, although she supposed she fell into that category now. Then, amidst her thoughts, she heard a familiar voice:

"Bonnie, Ash, wait up! I can't go that fast!" Serena turned to see Clemont hurrying after her friends, Ash and Bonnie. They ran down the sidewalk towards her, then surprisingly rushed right past her. Clemont did the same, running past Serena as if they didn't see her or recognize her. Serena then looked down at herself, thinking:_Right, I don't excactly look the same as I used to. I guess I ought to catch up to them._

Serena took off jogging after the others, only to find she ran at a much slower pace than before. In fact, she less ran that she quickly waddled down the road, bouncing around as she went. After a block, Serena was forced to stop, her face red and her breaths short and quick. She leaned down and placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey... Guys... Wait... For... Me!" She shouted in haphazard breaths. Ash turned around and looked confused before his eyes settled on Serena. The rest of the group did the same, each looking puzzled.

"Serena... Is that you?!" asked Clemont. "What happened?"

"Well, it's a long story, but basically I kind of over ate for these last few meals. And by that I mean, over ate quite a lot."

"But... But..." Clemont said, "this can't be good for you! A weight gain of this magnitude could be severely damaging to your health!"

"Hey, Clemont, leave her alone," said Ash, "she's obviously fine; if that's what she looks like, well, it's still Serena, and it doesn't make a difference to me." Serena smiled at Ash's quick defense of her. It made her feel a little better about showing up looking like a Snorlax.

"Well, if you say so... I suppose it's her choice." replied Clemont, shrugging off the whole issue.

"Yeah! You still look really pretty to me, Serena!" Bonnie jumped around her, simply happy to be reunited as a group. "You look cuter than ever!" These words further reassured Serena, giving her the confidence to talk about the issue with the others.

"Well, if you really want to know, I guess it all started with me ordering a snack from a pastry cart..." Serena began to retell her tale to the others.


	5. Chapter 5

"... So that's how it all happened." Serena finally finished her story as the gang walked past the sign welcoming travellers to Lumiose City. Ash was in the lead, striding ahead confidently on the path to the Shalour City gym. Ash planned to make a short stop at Serena's home so she could visit her mother and so the group could rest partway through their journey. Behind Ash walked Bonnie, and behind her, Clemont. Finally, lagging behind even the slow inventor, Serena plodded along behind the the rest of her friends.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "could you...maybe... walk a little... slower?" Serena tried to speak between her heavy breaths. Despite only beginning their journey, Serena was already aching and beginning to sweat. She pulled out a water bottle from her bag and took a drink from it, then trudged on. Ash and the others heard her complaints and agreed to slow down a little, although their slower pace still left Serena walking as fast as she was comfortable with.

After about an hour, they were well into the forest and were making decent progress though the trail. However, Serena walked over to the side of the road to a log and abruptly sat down, her belly and breasts vibrating from the sudden movement and lubricated by sweat from the exertion of walking.

"I need a break... Please, can't we rest here for a few moments?" she begged the others.

Clemont rolled his eyes, but everyone agreed to take a break after only one hour of traveling. Serena had no sooner heard this when she pulled a bag of chips out of her backpack, courtesy of Nurse Joy, and began to stuff her mouth with them. Once that bag was gone, she reclined against the log and tried to regain strength. After a few minutes of this, though, everyone was back on their feet and ready to go. Serena saw this and tried to get up, but failed the first two times due to her reclined position; instead, she collapsed back down onto the ground, jiggling slightly. It took the aid of Bonnie helping her up to finally get Serena on her feet and ready to go.

Unfortunately for the progress of Ash and his friends, this repeated itself several times throughout the day; Serena always lagged behind, and had to stop and rest around every hour and a half for a snack break. It took the traveling companions nearly until sunset to reach their destination: Serena's house. Upon arrival, Serena was walking slightly faster, though this was most likely due to the empty bag she carried after consuming the last of her packed food.

The house was isolated in the countryside of Kalos, and was relatively undisturbed. When the four teens approached it and knocked on the door, it was quickly answered by Serena's mother, Grace, who was indeed even larger than when Serena had seen her last. She gave a wide smile to everyone and greeted them cordially.

"Ah, Serena, you're here! I'm so glad to finally meet you all! Come in and have a seat in the living room while I get some water for you. It must've been a long hike to get here!"

The trainers nodded and Serena slightly blushed, embarrassed by her delaying of the trip. She was also quite fearful of what her mother would say about her new body. However, before she could continue this train of thought, Grace returned and handed each of them a glass of water. She also gave everyone a small plate with some typical Kalosian fruits and some cookies. Everyone thanked Grace and dug in, especially Serena with her voracious appetite. However, Serena quickly noticed something peculiar; her own plate was slightly larger than the others, and her mother had put nearly twice as many cookies on her plate. Serena tried to forget about it and finished her snack with the rest of her friends.

Ash set down his plate with everyone else and asked Serena's mother:

"Well, I know you said we could stay here, but what room should we stay in?"

"You can stay in the guest bedroom down that hall, and your friend and his sister can stay in the bedroom upstairs; Serena, I assume you want to stay in your old room."

Serena agreed, and Ash and the others went off to unpack. Serena remained behind with her mother. She tried to think of something to say, but her mother spoke first.

"Serena, I really like your new look. I think the weight looks wonderful on you!" she said.

"What? Seriously? I thought that you would disapprove... You know, being unhealthy and all that?"

"Oh Serena, what matters is if you're happy. And again, I think you carry that plus-sized body very well. Do you want to help me prepare dinner? I'll let you sample the meals for quality!"

Serena happily agreed and followed her mother into the kitchen. There, she was met with the usual kitchen area she was used to, with a few minor changes. For instance, she noticed that all the doorframes had been widened a few extra feet. The reason for this was shown when Grave entered the room; her enourmous thighs brushed against the sides, and clearly wouldn't have fit in any normal sized door.

Serena's mother caught Serena staring at this and smiled at her. "It's not polite to stare, Serena. After all, you're not too svelt yourself; I wouldn't be surprised if you eventually needed these doorways as much as I do."

Serena blushed and shook her head. "I really don't want to get that big, even though I'm clearly getting there."

Grace smiled again and chuckled at her daughter's attitude about her size. She then offered Serena a bowl of sweet candies. While Serena took the bowl and began to absentmindedly munch on them, Grace pulled a tray out of the oven and a dish out of the refrigerator. The tray contained rows of buttery croissants, practically oozing sweet filling, while the deep dish contained a syrupy fruit casserole. She set these items on the table, picked up a croissant, and then began to spoon mashed potatoes into a large bowl.

"Mmm... Try the croissants, and have some potatoes. Ooh, and some of this bread, too," she said, pushing a basket of fresh garlic bread over to her plump daughter. "I want your approval on everything here!"

Serena took a bite of croissant, enjoying the chewy sweetness of the pastry. She quickly tried the rest of the food items, giving her mother the thumbs-up on every dish. Grace beamed at the approval, then picked up a plate in either meaty hand and began to carry the food out of the kitchen area. Serena followed suit and, after calling her friends downstairs, the five of them sat around the table, ready to eat.

Ash, as always, loaded his plate with tons of food, his teenage appetite never satisfied. Clemont and Bonnie each took their food from the dishes, and Grace then loaded up her own plate with piles of food, a mountain of potatoes and breads before her. However, before Serena could get her turn, Grace went ahead and fixed the same loaded plate for her. She stared at the plate, unsure of how she could finish all of it; to compound the situation, her mother also handed her a full glass of whole miltank milk with a soft, creamy consistency.

She began with the croissants, stuffing the soft pastry into her mouth as neatly as she could. Those were followed by a shoveling of potatoes, washed down with half the glass of milk. The gooey fruit casserole was next to go, it's sticky texture mixing well with the soft bread. As she gulped down the last of the milk, her stomach let out a loud rumble of fullness from the abundance of food she had in it; from across the table, her mother heard this and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, Serena, it sounds like you're still hungry. Here," she said as she loaded seconds onto Serena's plate and refilled her glass. The already-stuffed girl groaned inwardly, but set to work finishing that plate as well. A part of her felt ashamed that she had eaten all that, and angry at how her mom had forced it upon her; however, Serena was surprised to find out that part of her was vastly overpowered by her contented fullness, and her pleasure at having eaten such great food in such high amounts.

Ash and the others began to yawn, signaling that their long day had come to an end and that it was time to rest. Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie went off to their respective rooms, and Serena said a good-night to her mother before departing as well. Her leg muscles groaned as she got up from her seat, having to support her added weight. She waddled down the corridor and walked slowly up the stairs, then went into her room. There, atop her bed, sat a plate with nearly a half of a chocolate cake on it, plus a gallon tub full of ice cream. Beside them sat a note from her mother, reading:

_ Serena; _

_ For in case you get peckish. There's also more down in the freezer. _

_ Love, Mom._

Serena felt aghast at the thought of any more food, and yet slightly excited. Regardless, in an hour, Serena lay in her bed, stripped to the large bra and panties, her belly further distended by the cake and ice cream. Some of the cold vanilla treat was smeared around her lips, and her bra was stained by a few blotches of chocolate.

The next morning, Serena was again met by her familiar wake-up from fletchling. She groaned, got up, pulled on her clothes, and headed down the staircase. There, she was met by her friends eating breakfast at the table.

"Serena!" her mother exclaimed, "you're finally up! Don't worry, I saved some food for you. As Serena sat down, Grace placed a huge plate of waffles, syrup, eggs, and cereal in front of her along with a smaller plate of toast. Serena gladly ate the entire meal, causing her stomach to already be stretched to uncomfortable fullness.

After the meal, Ash wanted to train outside for the day. Bonnie hurried off to join him, while Clemont walked off to the living room of the house to tinker with his gadgets. Serena started off to join the others, but her mother held her back.

"Before you go anywhere, Serena, you need some new clothes. Those fit you, but they don't exactly show off what you've got. Come into my room and I'll make some alterations to your old outfits."

"Umm... I kind of ripped my old clothes... Heh."

"No problem! I can make you a new pair."

Serena agreed with this and walked alongside her mother into her guest room, where her hobby of being a seamstress was exhibited. She guided Serena into the center platform with numerous mirrors, then told Serena to strip down. After doing this, Grace got out her measuring tape and went to work. She pulled the tape around Serena's arm, measuring the thick fold of fat around it; she squeezed her wide belly tight with the tape, along with carefully measuring the new width of her wide hips, chest, and thighs. She grabbed one of Serena's multiple love handles and squeezed it between her forefinger and thumb while nodding her approval.

"What are you measuring now?" Serena asked.

"What? Oh, that's not a measurement, I'm just admiring how big you've gotten; it looks just gorgeous." Serena giggled and blushed a bit, flattered at the compliment to her flabby self. "Now then, I have everything I need; I can make the clothes to fit you, but I need something in return."

"What's that?" Serena appeared confused.

"Well, I can make a larger size of your old clothes, but they won't look as good in that size; I also have some patterns for some very beautiful plus-sized garments, but they're for a size above you. So, I need you to gain a dress size to fit the clothes I'm making."

"Well... Alright, I guess. One size isn't going to make much difference anyway." Serena replied.

"That's the spirit! Now, I've got food in the kitchen as usual; help yourself!"

The rest of the day was spent in marvelous gluttony for Serena; there was not a single moment when she wasn't absentmindedly snacking on some pastry or salty treat. Combined with her large lunch and dinner, she felt utterly stuffed and a bit larger by the end of the day.

Serena sat down at the table for her dessert after everyone has left, and began to eat the whole lemon pie and tub of ice cream she had found in the kitchen. She began to pig out with the food, digging in to the pie with ravenous hunger. She started by eating with a knife and fork, but trying to pick up large chunks with the utensils quickly made her impatient. Instead, she used the knife to slice up the pie and then began picking up chunks with her fingers to shove in her mouth. She looked like a pig, trying to cram the messy blobs of pie into her full mouth while dropping crumbs and gobs of filling onto her shirt. After this, she took out her spoon and began to eat the ice cream as fast as she could, savoring each bite. Serena showed no restraint as she licked the inside of the pie tin, her previous reserve about growing larger wiped away, for the moment, by her gluttony like the filling smeared across her lips.

Grace walked into the room just as Serena finished the dessert, droplets of ice cream dripping off her chin. Grace smiled at her daughter and handed her a package.

"Here are the new clothes; I made one set which should fit you perfectly, a second set which is a size larger, and finally another set which is four sizes larger."

"Four sizes? Mom, I will not be getting that big." Serena replied.

"Really? Because from where I stand, it looks like you're headed there full-speed. After all, a girl looking to manage her weight doesn't eat an entire pie."

"But... Well... I don't want to be any bigger than this, though! I just... can't help but love food!"

"Sweetie, there is nothing wrong with enjoying good food, and there is certainly nothing wrong with gaining weight. Look at yourself; you're a pretty heavy girl! But look at me, or that nurse you were telling me about. We're both even bigger than you, and we like our size, and you should too."

Serena felt better and more confident after hearing all this. "Well, I guess you're right. Getting a little bigger, or a lot bigger, wouldn't be the end of the world. Still, I'd like to take it slow, and not gain weight too fast."

"Sounds great." Grace smiled at her daughter once more. "Now then, let's get you to bed!" Serena stood up from the table, but was greater by a large ripping noise. Looking down, she saw that her pants had once again ripped open to expose her belly rolls hanging down. Her mother just brushed it off, claiming it was just another phase of a growing girl's life, and led Serena to the stairs. Serena took the first step up, finding that her thick thighs made stair more tiring than before; despite this, she and her mother made it to the top without incident.

"Now," her mother told her, "the shower in your room is fairly small, so I'd reccomend using mine tonight. It's spacious enough for a body like ours. Also, take one of my XL towels; it'll work better, I promise."

Serena took her advice and they parted ways for the night. After she had cleaned up, she waddled back to her room with the towel wrapped snugly around her. However, when she entered her room, she found that he hips and bulging thighs couldn't even enter the doorway due to their size. She had to turn sideways to inch through the door, and when she did this, she felt a small thrill of pleasure at being unable to fit properly. As she laid down to bed, she thought about the day, wondering if she would enjoy this weight after all.

Serena stood in her new clothes with her friends on the road outside her house. She hugged her mother one more time, thanking her for everything. The group began to depart when Grace stopped Serena and handed her a pokeball.

She leaned in to whisper to Serena: "I heard you had issues with hiking on your journey, so I want you to have this ryhorn. It's got a large saddle and everything; use it when you want a rest," She winked at Serena, "or if you just don't want to walk!"

She told Serena goodbye, then waddled back into the house and shut the door. Serena turned back to the others and showed them the pokeball, explaining the gift while leaving out its purpose. The group, especially Bonnie, was excited to see the new pokemon, so Serena let out the ryhorn. It was a normal-looking ryhorn, with a large riding saddle on its back. Serena walked along its side, then swung one heavy thigh over the ryhorn and settled onto the saddle. She rode it alongside the others as they began to hike down the road, and although she feared someone would comment on her wish to avoid walking, it seemed they were all simply glad she could now keep up.

Serena's extra large bottom fit the saddle snugly as it bulged only slightly onto the ryhorn itself. Serena was relieved that the pokemon walked with steady, even steps which prevented her from jiggling around too much. She looked around and spotted two bags tied to the sides of the saddle. She opened them up and discovered that they were filled to the brim with various snacks and unhealthy treats. Serena licked her lips, then picked up the nearest bag of chips and began to eat away. She also opened a bag of small chocolate candies, but found she had nowhere to put them. She thought for a second, then sat the bag down on her large belly, where her flab acted as a shelf in her lap. That issue resolved, she continued to eat and relax as the ryhorn carried her with her friends along the road to the Shalour City gym.

After a few hours of steady traveling, Clemont began to sweat and lag behind. He shouted to the rest of the group:

"Hey guys, wait up! Serena, you've been riding your ryhorn all morning. Can I have a short turn? I'm really tired..."

Serena thought for a moment, then agreed, swinging her bulk off the saddle so that Clemont could get on. He was easily carried by the heavyweight pokemon, and they were soon on their way once more. However, while Serena kept up easily for about 15 minutes, she soon fell behind and became out of breath. Clemont noticed the exceedingly large girl huffing and puffing a few meters behind him, and he thought better of his trade.

"Uhh, Serena... I'm feeling a lot better now... Why don't you take ryhorn back?" Serena smiled and gladly accepted, fast walking as quickly as she could to catch up. As Clemont dismounted she tried to get back up on ryhorn, but she found that between her thighs and her belly, she couldn't maneuver her mass into the saddle. Ryhorn graciously bent down to accommodate her, and she then was able to just swing onto ryhorn's back. She resumed her pattern of riding and snacking along the path while conversing with her friends, all trying to make their way to Shalour city.

The Shalour Gym rose up above the skyline, a beautiful building built on the coast. Ash and his friends entered through the glass doors, anticipating the arena inside. Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie all walked in a standard door while Serena hung back; she was sure that she would never fit through the door at her size, and didn't want to embarrass her friends with trying to wiggle through it sideways. The problem was soon resolved, though, as she spotted a double-wide door off to the left of the other entrances. She walked through it with ease and caught up with Ash, only to be met with confusion. Inside the gym, they could only see a large stretch of what looked like obstacles and equipment, with the arena sitting high atop a rock wall like the gym in the last city.

"Hello, trainers!" A voice greeted them from behind a large column. "I see you've noticed the nature of my gym. Intimidating, isn't it?" Out from behind the stone support came girl about the same age as Ash, presumably the gym leader. What they all noticed, however, was her size; she was enormous, easily triumphing over Serena. She had a huge belly which hung down past her knees, and her breasts were the size of large basketballs. Her thighs were like massive trunks, barely able to be distinguished from her massive, bulbous rear end. Serena was surprise she could manage a slow waddle as she looked too huge to easily move her legs. Despite all this, she wore a relatively skimpy outfit, exposing countless rolls of flesh and waves of cellulite. "I am Korrina, the Shalour Gym Leader! I require all challengers to pass a rigorous test of strength, skill, and perseverance before they face me!"

"All right!" exclaimed Ash, eager to battle. "Let's do this!" He ran off towards the course with Clemont and Bonnie in tow. They began to make their way forwards as Serena gazed at the challenges, unsure of her capability to accomplish them. As she watched, Korrina waddled over to her.

"Hello!" Korrina said, her chubby face opening into a smile, "I assume you don't care to attempt the obstacle course."

"What? Why do you think that?" Serena replied.

"Come on, you don't have to be embarrassed around me about your size! I understand what it's like, as you can see."

"I'm not that big!"

"Well, you used the double doors I had put on for my use, so I'd say your plenty big enough to qualify for my shortcut. We'll meet up with your friends at the arena."

"Hmph! I'm perfectly able to do the test, I

just... Don't want to."

"Sure, sure." Korrina giggled, amused at the flabby trainers denial.

"Alright then, fine! I'll do the test. I won't finish it in record time, but I'm sure I can pass it just fine, even if I'm fat!" Serena set off for the course, Ash and the others already far ahead. Korrina followed behind her, ready to help if she was needed.

The first challenge was a simple one; she had to jump up a series of padded platforms to make it to the top. Serena approached the first, judged the distance, crouched, and then heaved her mass as high as she could, just clearing the edge of the platform. She tugged herself up onto the flat surface, then stood up and looked to the next platform. She repeated her process and leaped, only to miss by a clean few feet. She landed hard on the mats below, her belly jiggling on the ground. She lay there for a moment as Korrina approached and pulled her to her feet.

"There's an elevator over here," the huge girl said.

Serena sighed and followed Korrina to the elevator, riding it up to the next level. "Here, have another try." said the gym leader.

Serena proceeded to fail all of the levels' challenges, not even coming close to success. She was unable to pull herself up a rope more than a few feet long, she was stuck on the first set of rocks on the climbing wall, and when she came to the challenge of navigating through a tunnel system, she couldn't even fit through the first entrance. Her butt became stuck halfway through the gap and Korrina was forced to help her wiggle out. At last, they reached the top floor, the arena. Serena sat, embarrassed, as Korrina opened the elevator door and waited for the others to arrive.

"Hey, don't worry, Serena." Korrina have her a large hug. "You know, I used to be able to beat any trainer in a race on that course, though that was obviously before I gained this much weight." She giggled and grabbed a handful of her belly fat.

"Great... But how does that help the fact that I'm too fat to even do simple exercises?"

"Well, you just need to embrace being fat. Enjoy that flab! I love being this size now, and I certainly don't miss having to exercise, and now I feel better than ever!"

"Well," Serena chuckled, "I'll probably match you pound for pound soon at the rate I'm going." She somehow felt better about the entire situation at that moment; she supposed she might simply be accepting her weight.

Korrina laughed and slapped Serena on her enourmous behind. "That's the spirit! So tell me, honestly; Do you enjoy the extra weight? You don't have to hide it from me!"

"Honestly? I haven't felt better in my life! At first I dreaded the idea of being fat, but now I've grown to love it! I think I might want to lose a couple pounds... But I just love to eat too much!" She grinned at Korrina, the other fat girl understanding her perfectly. Suddenly, Serena's belly let out a loud grumble.

"Hey, I think I can help with that! Come and sit down, and I'll call in the service."

Serena sat in a fairly large padded recliner in the observation room. "Service?"

"Yeah, I get a little peckish at work so I have a personal team of chefs and spa experts to help me out."

Serena had an admiring look on her face. "Nice!" The doors of the glass-walked room opened and a series of gym members walked in. Two women with aprons wheeled in two trolleys which appeared to be filled to the brim with stacks of food. They rolled one trolley over to each girl, then placed a large apron on the bellies of Serena and Korrina. Korrina laid back and opened her mouth, accepting the morsels of food that the chef placed on her lips. She let out a pleasured sign and motioned for Serena to do the same. The trainer leaned back, her back folding over a couple times due to the fat rolls located there, and allowed the woman to spoon large bites of pudding into her waiting mouth. Then, as the women continued to feed the enourmous girls, the servicemen walked up to the chairs and lifted up Serena and Korrina's shirts, exposing their huge bellies. They applied lotion to their hands and, before Serena could object, began to slowly rub and press down against her rolls of flesh.

"Wow... This (umf) really does feel (mfph) great, Korrina! I (mmf) haven't had this much good (nmm) food in a while!" Serena tried to talk inbetween bites of the delicious, greasy foods that she was being fed. Soon, she had decimated the first two trays of the cart and had begun to gulp down a thick milkshake. After that, she continued to allow herself to be fed until she felt fairly stuffed, and within a few minutes she had finished off the entire trolley. The women wheeled them back out of the room while the men continued to gently massage her belly. The round body part in question would ordinarily be taught with the excess food, but her layers of flab created a soft cushioning texture to her skin in that area.

Serena had just let out a soft burp when the women re-entered the room, each with a reloaded cart. Serena paled at the sight of the food and stammered her objection.

"Um... I'm not really hungry right now, but thanks anyway..."

"Come on, are you really already full?" Korrina asked.

"Well, I've got some room left, but I'm trying to just maintain my current weight."

"Nu-uh! There'll be no talk of diets in my gym! Now eat up, or I'll have to eat it for you." Serena reluctantly accepted and once more let a forkful of rich, thick chocolate pie past her lips and into her awaiting stomach. She kept up her pace all through this cart and into the third course that was brought out to her. By the time she finished, she was completely stuffed to the brim and her belly pressed taught against her shirt. All the eating of the past couple days since her visit home had enlarged her body even more, and her fitted set of clothes were already tight and felt ready to burst.

Finally, the last set of trolleys were taken out of the room and the men finished their work before following the servers out the door. Serena sat up and started to get out of the long chair, using her momentum and arm strength to pull herself out of the furniture. However, she found her huge thighs and rear pulling her back down once more with a jiggle.

"Oh, these chairs are hard to get out of. I'll get someone to help us out after the match. Speaking of which, here come your friends!"

Ash approached the arena and stood in a challenging pose, ready for his battle. Neither Clemont not Bonnie were with him, so she assumed they had decided to give up and stay farther down the course. Ash issued his formal challenge to Korrina, but she made no move to get up.

"Shouldn't you stand up for your gym battles?" Serena inquired.

"Eh, that's too much effort," She wiggled her voluptuous hips down into her seat. "I usually give commands like this, in comfort!"

The two girls settled their bulky bodies into their seats, Serena doing so more reluctantly, and prepared to view the battle.

Serena congratulated Ash on his victory at the Shalour Gym. He proudly showed off the shiny new gym badge. The battle had gone quickly, being a one-on-one match, and afterwards everyone had rushed to Ash except Serena; she had to wait for a strong gym member to come around at Korrina's call to help her out of the chair. Even then, she had to delay a few more minutes to get changed, as her clothes had become much too tight for her to wear comfortably. They now all stood outside the gym talking about where to go next.

"We could stop to see some sights," suggested Clemont, "I hear they have some excellent hiking paths around here."

"Or we could go to a restaurant. I'm kinda hungry!" added Serena.

"Hungry!? After eating all that back at the gym?"

Serena shrugged, causing her large bosom to bounce repeatedly. "Hey, not my fault. I burned a lot of energy while we traveled all the way here from my house!"

Clemont rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, how about we just go train with our pokemon for a while?" he told the group. Then, under his breath, he added quietly, "...at least they'd be willing to get some exercise."

Ash and Serena agreed that their pokemon were probably restless, and the group soon set off for the fields outside of town. They strolled slowly (much to Serena's relief) through the streets, enjoying the cool breeze of the afternoon. Ash and Bonnie were both amazed by the tall shops and apartments lining the sides of every avenue and stopped to peer into every store window or display they came across. Serena found her own eyes often drifting in the direction of a lunch vendor or bakery, but she managed to resist going into any of them. She already felt her body weighing down on her more than it had previously, and she didn't want to worsen the situation.

Unfortunately for her plans, the abundance of food shops and restaurants slowly eroded her resistance. The sweet scent of flaky, fresh-baked bread and chilled sorbet assaulted her at every street corner, and she could feel herself beginning to salivate. Serena begged her mind to ignore the temptations and stay on task. _Come on! I need to stop overeating, especially here amongst so much delicious, scrumptious delicacies… no! Snap out of it! All I have to do is eat healthy from here on out, and I can start to lose just a little of this excess weight. I mean, I love being curvy, but this is ridiculous… hmf, too big to complete the training course… I'll show her! _

The world of food, fashion, and fat, however, had other plans...


	6. Chapter 6

Serena felt ashamed. She felt ashamed as she walked through that door, she felt ashamed while ordering, and she certainly felt ashamed with a large cream-filled doughnut sticking out of her mouth. It wasn't her shapely body she was ashamed of, though, nor was it her eating habits; the trainer was ashamed that her willpower had run out after only three blocks into the restaurant district. With a quick excuse of having to groom Fennekin, Serena had separated quickly from her friends and darted into an eating establishment at random (as fast as she could dart, that is.) That wasn't the last bakery she visited, either; the building in which she now sat was her second snack break on that particular road alone.

As she began to gobble up a large, three-scoop ice cream, Serena finally began to feel full, the familiar tautness in her belly from her last stuffing returning. She was tempted to buy just one more order of ice cream, but decided to try and restrain her gluttony; not because she felt she had to cut down on food, but because she didn't want to be overfull for her training session with Ash and the others.

The bell above the door of the shop jingled, signaling a new customer. Serena glanced behind her and was met with a familiar face. Frantically, she tried to hide her own face from view by holding up a nearby newspaper, but it was too late, and there was nowhere to run.

"Hi Serena!" the girl said, walking to where the huge trainer sat, "What a coincidence, seeing you here!"

"H-Hello, Shauna..." Serena trailed off. "Um... How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing great!" exclaimed Shauna, Serena's friend from professor Sycamore's pokemon camp. "Uh... Why are you hiding behind an upside-down newspaper?"

Serena, blushing, quickly tossed away the paper and forced herself to make eye contact with Shauna. She braced herself for her friend's reaction to her weight, the comments, the judgement...

...but what Serena saw took her by complete surprise. Her friend had changed, in the same she had; Shauna was beyond pudgy, bordering on obese. She no longer wore her short jeans and t-shirt, and her hair wasn't in its usual intricate loops and twirls. Instead, her hair was let down, and she wore a very revealing skirt and tank top. She wasn't nearly as large as Serena, mostly likely seventy-five pounds or so lighter, but that still left her at a sizable weight, her belly out of her shirt and her thighs seemingly wider than the skirt itself.

Shauna took notice of Serena's staring. "Uh... Is something wrong?" she asked, while wiggling herself into the booth bench across the table. When she was in, she grabbed her large belly and laid it partially on the table, sighing at the lifting of the weight.

Serena raised an eyebrow and looked at this display. "Um... Well, you're just... a little larger than the last time I saw you."

Shauna smirked at this. "Hate to break it to you, but so are you. Larger than me, even! Congratulations!"

Serena looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Congratulations?"

"Yeah! I mean, I'm a little jealous, but I'm still happy for you!"

"Jealous? Happy for me?...What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your size! You know, because of the whole new trend." Shauna saw that her companion was still just as confused as before. "You know? Fashion trend? Diantha?" No response came from Serena. "Really? Wow, you really have been pretty out of the loop, being on the road all the time." The chubby performer shook her head.

Shauna leaned in to explain. "You see, a few weeks ago Diantha, the movie star and champion of Kalos, returned from a long vacation, and she was huge! From what I've heard, she can barely walk. Anyway, while most celebrities would cause a scandal doing that, Diantha... Well, she doesn't follow the fashion trends, she sets them. So, when all this happened, all the performers and and fashion experts in Kalos decided that fat was 'in' and stylish, and so now a ton of people are gaining weight like crazy. A lot of people prefer to stay thin, but celebrities, gym leaders, performers like me, and even some everyday people are trying to quickly get as large as possible!"

Serena stared at Shauna for a moment, before asking, "You're not kidding, right? This isn't a joke?"

"Of course not!" Shauna replied. Serena's head spun, trying to process this information. Everything she disliked about her weight was suddenly gone. She was fine with her eating, and personally enjoyed her body, but she just hated the judgement, the embarrassing moments, and being singled out because of her size, like at the gym. But now... Now, if what Shauna said was true, there would be no judgement; she would be considered more beautiful than ever... she wouldn't be embarrassed if lots of other people were her size... and best of all, she would be on the leading edge of fashion, of performing!

Oblivious to the joyful thoughts of her friend, Shauna continued to talk. "Hey, wait! If you didn't know that being fat was fashionable, then why did you gain so much weight?"

Serena chuckled and patted her thighs. "Actually, I've been gaining a ton lately just because I've been overeating! It was kind of unintentional...in fact, I've been trying to eat a little less today, since I've gotten so big."

Shauna's mouth hung open, gaping at the words she just heard. "Unintentional? If you're trying to restrain yourself, but you still got this big... Just think about how much weight you could gain if you tried! Wow, you must have some secret or something, unintentionally gaining that much in such a short time... You have to teach me! Come on, please!"

Serena was disoriented by the fast barrage of speech from the eager girl. "Oh, um... Ok? I guess?"

"Great! I'll get more food, you just relax... This is going to be great! You can help me get up to your size, and I'll help you get even fatter!" Before Serena could protest, Shauna slid out of the booth and plodded over to the counter. Serena couldn't hear what she said, but after five minutes had passed and Shauna was still talking, Serena could only assume that quite a lot of food would be coming.

Serena poked her belly, watching her finger sink deep into the flab. _Free to gain_, she thought, _But how much? I still don't want to be as big as some of the people I've met.. although I guess I'm already fatter than Shauna… and Joy… but maybe I can stay smaller than my mom. I'll just gain a little more, and then I'll stop at around twenty or thirty pounds less than my mother, and I'll be fine. After all, I can't imagine actually being the size of someone like Korrina, and certainly not Diantha!_

_Well… I could imagine it… hmm… maybe… I could get to my mother's size and be okay. It's not that much of a gain from my limit, and she's obviously handling it well. My mom's size. That's the limit._

Shauna approached the table, holding a huge tray of pastries, greasy dinner platters, and bowls filled with snacks and candies. Behind her stood a restaurant employee, pushing a cart laden with five times the amount of food Shauna held. Serena took one look at them and felt a gnawing hunger grow in her belly, as if all the food she had just eaten had disappeared.

_Korrina's size. I won't get to be as fat as Korrina. Wait; I won't go past the weight of Korrina. No, wait; I'll stay within her weight, give or take twenty pounds. _Serena's stared wistfully at the large feast, continuing to re-evaluate her personal limits. She saw a multi-layer cake being carried towards their table as well._ How big is Diantha? She can't weigh that much more than Korrina, right? I may as well just move my weight barrier to an inbetween value… fatter than Korrina, but thinner than Diantha. _The cake dripped chocolate sauce onto the plate, and as it drew nearer she noticed it was accompanied by large bowls of ice cream. _Actually, she thought, I ought to just say I'll stop right around her current weight. Just to give myself some options in the unlikely possibility that I could maybe enjoy this a whole lot more than I thought._

Shauna slid back into the booth, sucking in her belly until she was comfortably settled on the cushioned seating. "Well, are you ready? I had so much trouble adjusting to this amount of food, starting off… Are you used to eating this much in one sitting? I guess I should have asked you that before…"

Serena gulped, looking warily at the trays of treats. "Well, no, but I'll give it a try… I am pretty hungry!"

Shauna looked quizzically at Serena, then giggled. "Hungry? Heh, I think I've forgotten what it's like to be hungry since I eat so much! I mean, to me, this is a fraction of what I'll eat every day."

Serena gasped, glancing back to the now fully-amassed feast. "A day? But... How? It's so much..." A small drop of drool slid down the corner of her mouth.

"Well, it's a bit of a personal secret... but I'll tell you." Shauna leaned in, her busom draping down and laying on her belly. She whispered in Serena's ear, "There's a berry, found in some regions where Snorlax are common, that hypothetically releases certain chemicals in your stomach once consumed. It was originally deemed dangerous, since it...well, since it messes up your digestive process. But I also heard that berry is what Diantha ate a bunch of that made her so fat! So I looked into it, and it turns out that the berry is supposed to only be consumed by large pokemon, because in humans it causes your stomach to bloat up and expand, bringing it to almost five times its capacity... Permanently." Serena pulled back and stared at Shauna, her eyes widening in comprehension.

"So... Your saying there's some mythical berry that increases your appetite?"

"Not mythical!" Shauna reached into her bag. "I asked around, and this berry is apparently all the rage among the elites of Kalos trying to stay with the fat trend. I had a friend who knows some famous guy, and long story short, I got two of them!" She pulled out her hand and opened it, showing Serena the large red berry in her palm. "I already had one, which is how I can eat so much; at first it was so hard, because I was always so hungry... I ate and ate, but it wouldn't go away! I woke up at night, feeling hunger pangs... But then I figured out, all I had to do was just eat! Eat constantly, all the time, and you feel fine!"

Serena frowned at her friend. "Don't you see, though? It's practically forcing you to be fat! If you have to eat constantly, then you'll never be able to stop! Ever!"

Shauna shrugged. "So? Why would I anyway? Are you planning on returning to being thin again anytime soon? Didn't think so." She placed the berry in Serena's hand. "Anyway, you're welcome to have it! It'll really help with your gain, I promise!"

Serena inspected the red fruit closely, regarding it with a hesitant expression. "Well, go on!" pressed Shauna, "Don't tell me you don't want it? I mean, it's like a dream come true for anyone trying to be fat and fashionable! There's really no reason not to eat it, in my opinion."

Serena held the berry up to her face, her mouth half open. Shauna stared at her, eager for her to finish so they could begin eating. The berry wavered in her grip, then she slowly began to move it...


	7. Chapter 7

Serena held the berry up to her face, her mouth half open. Shauna stared at her, eager for her to finish so they could begin eating. The berry wavered in her grip, then she slowly began to move it...

...down into her waiting mouth. The plump, juicy object passed her lips, and Serena quickly swallowed it without chewing. She felt slide smoothly down her throat and into her belly, where Serena laid her hand. She didn't feel any different at first, but soon a soft rumble eminated from under her fingers, from the depths of her belly. It rumbled again, louder this time, and Serena could see several small jiggles on the flab of her belly. Suddenly, Serena felt her stomach clench; it felt like she was going to explode, so much tension built in her gut, and she felt fuller than she ever had in her life. Just as the tightness was becoming unbearable, though, she felt it disappear; in its place was a calming contrast of slight hunger.

"Well?" inquired Shauna, "how was it? Feel any different?"

Serena rubbed her belly and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I—" she began, before she was cut off by a loud belch; it lasted for a few seconds, then it stopped and Serena felt a horrible pang from her stomach. It was if all the hunger, all the want and need of the world had occupied her; Serena felt a sensation of emptiness, of incompletion, like she had a gaping, raging hole in her that could only be filled by:

"FOOD!" Serena shouted, grabbing a nearby basket of chips. She began stuffing them into her mouth, unable to cram enough down to satisfy her hunger. She finished the basket and reached for a large milkshake and a large block of chocolate, meant for dessert. She turned to Shauna, her mouth stuffed to the brim with gooey chocolate and other bits and pieces of sugary candies.

"I'm...so...hungry..." Serena managed to get out before she began taking huge bites out of a pie.

Shauna smiled. "It's working, then! That is what the berry does, after all. Now, finally, let's eat!"

What followed was perhaps the most astounding spectacle the employees at that shop had ever seen; never before has two people managed to eat their way through nearly a fourth of the restaurant's pantry. Serena, with her strong sweet tooth, tended to attach the desserts and candies, of which there were many to choose from. She began only in an effort to silence the gnawing hunger inside her, but soon found herself merely enjoying the good food and became more organized in her eating. She would start with one hand grabbing slices of cake of pie, while the other scooped up handfuls of candies, mini-pasties, and chocolates. After she had gotten tired of this, Serena switched to stuffing herself as fast as possible with baskets and platters of pastries, with dish after dish of cream-filled delicacies passing into her more-satisfied stomach. After this, she would wash everything down with two or three large bowls of ice cream as well as creamy miltank-produced milkshakes. Serena repeated this cycle many times, until she finally ran out of food a few hours later.

Shauna was less organized with her gluttony; she instead went for whatever salty, greasy snack popped into her vision. A plate of fries, a bowl of chips, a block of cheese, all were greedily gobbled by the aspiring performer. As they neared the end of the feast, Serena finally calmed down enough to retake control of the situation.

"Ugh... How did I get from being so hungry to being so full?" Serena popped a huge chocolate macaron into her mouth and tried to chew it, only to find the space already occupied by four creamy truffles. "Mmf... Try these candies, they're amazing..."

Shauna accepted the plate of large macaroons and, in return, slid a basket of bread dripping with butter over to Serena. "Well, I think you can answer that question right now..." She pointed to the trail of empty dishes that stretched to the table next to theirs. "Anyone would be full after that."

Serena nodded, ad even triple chin forming as she did. "True. So... I'm going to have to eat like this all the time, huh?"

"Oh, you'll be fine. It's easy to get used to, and I'm sure you'll enjoy the extra pounds!" With that, she pushed the last item across the table to her friend; it was the huge chocolate cake, looking as pristine and delicious as ever. "On that thought, care for just a little more?"

Serena wiped a trail of frosting off her lips and felt the allure of the cake drawing her in. She picked up a nearby fork and quickly severed a bite off the side, appraising it once she had popped the morsel onto her tongue.

"Mmm... Great! I think I could handle a little bit of cake." This statement was completely true; as she spoke, Serena felt the massive amount of food she had consumed beginning to work its way through her gut, leaving room in her stomach. She took another bite of the rich, sweet cake, and another, and another. Shauna watched in awe at the sight of the enourmous girl stuffing herself with cake, her arms hanging down with extra padding and her chins folding with every chew.

Suddenly, Shauna flinched as she heard a loud series of two almost-metallic pings. A tiny object went whizzing past her face and onto the table, while she saw another fly to the floor. She curiously picked up the one next to her and, to her surprise, found it to be a button.

Serena let out a small 'Eek!' and brought one hand up to her chest and the other down to her waist. "Sorry about that..." she told Shauna, "I think it was that last cake that did me in." She lifted one of her hands to reveal that the top button of her shirt, once straining to contain the enlarged busom she had obtained, was now missing. The shirt fabric now was pushed to either side, revealing a near-indecent amount of cleavage as well as making it obvious how much that area had grown. Shauna didn't have to look to know that a similar event had occurred with Serena's waistline, her stylish skirt now undoubtedly split where her belly had broken out.

Shauna glanced at the nearby clock, then back over to Serena. "Hey, we can go looking for some new outfits for you! We've got a little over an hour!"

"An hour? Why that long?"

Shauna giggled and poked Serena's belly under the table. "That's around when we'll start feeling hungry again, silly. Unless you think you can sit through those hunger pains, that is..."

"One hour. Got it."

Shauna began to exit her seat, the wooden frame of the booth creaking slightly. She swung one leg out at a time, which wasn't too much trouble for the apple-shaped girl. She had to use her pudgy arms to stabilize herself and gradually ease upwards, her large belly swinging slightly from gravity pulling it over the edge of her trendy but large belt. This attracted the attention of a few other people in the restaurant, who stared at the big beautiful performer when they thought she wasn't looking. However, nearly all eyes turned to Serena moments later.

Serena had waited while Shauna got up so that, feeling too snug to comfortably exit the booth, she could push the table out and give herself more room. She tried to execute the same maneuver as Shauna, but found her wide hips to be blocking her escape. While she had just barely fit in before she met Shauna that afternoon, Serena's gorging and indulgence had granted her an extra inch to her thighs and to her belly; the former creating indentations in her flab as she pulled them against the booth frame, and the latter jiggling and bouncing for the entire restaurant to see while she struggled.

Serena managed to finally get up when Shauna grasped her friends double fat-rolled arms and added her strength. With a groan, Serena felt her hips and thighs slide free and her large buttocks fall back into place, weighing her down and jiggling madly to inadvertently catch the attention of the few patrons who were not yet staring at the pair. Now finally up, the two friends took a few tentative steps forward, Shauna covering half the room in the time it took Serena to swing her tree trunk-like legs and waddle a short distance. As soon as the two were separated by this, though, Serena found herself surrounded on all sides by various patrons or employees of the shop.

"Hey, miss? My name is Phil, I'm a photographer working on a collection for the new so-called 'fat trend'... Would you allow me to grab a few photos?" A man to the side of her said, his camera at the ready.

"Wow, you're huge... Are you on some sort of program? You have such beautiful curves..." a woman to her other side said, looking her up and down. All around her, people clamored to try and get her attention.

"Are you a model? Can I get your autograph? Who are you?"

Serena shook her head and told them, "I'm sorry, I'm not a model. My name is Serena...all I've ever done are a few pokevisions, but none at this size..." The questions continued to assault her.

"Wow! A performer! I bet you'll be really famous!"

"Hey, is that all real? I bet that belly is fake, right?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Are you interested in modeling? Here, take my card..."

"Will your friend go out with me?"

"Could I take a picture with you? My friends will be so jealous..."

"Please, tell me your secret!"

"I dunno... A cousin, or something? No? You're sure you won't just consider one date?"

"Ma'am, I'm doing an article on this new phenomenon... Could I ask you some questions? How did you get to this point? What inspired you to gain?"

Serena saw a familiar tan hand reach through the crowd, gesturing to her. She grabbed a hold of it and allowed Shauna to guide her away. As she hurried as fast as she could away from the small mob, she saw the flashes of several cameras.

Shauna led them out the door and nearly two blocks away from the shop before stopping, allowing a red-faced Serena to catch her breath. She smirked at the voluptuous girl.

"Now do you believe me? Being fat is so popular, you're practically an instant superstar!"

Serena gave a half-smile back and leaned on her knees, still recovering from the short dash. "I guess so. But why did all those people swarm me at that moment?"

"Uh... Well, you gave a pretty popular...performance... back there, trying to get out of that booth. We should be okay out here, though. So, still wanna try on some new outfits? I know a custom tailor just around the corner, there; he's the one who made all of my current clothes, and I'm sure he could handle someone of your size."

Serena blushed at the beggining of this statement, and quickly agreed to make getting something larger to wear their first priority.

"Wait!" said Shauna, stopping abruptly, "what about your friends? Aren't they expecting you?"

"They probably expect me to stop at every bakery along the way. I'll meet with them tonight, and I should be fine."

"It's massive!"

"You're massive." Shauna deadpanned, gazing towards Serena's body.

"I'm not that immense! Big, yes, huge, sure, but not massive. Not yet, at least," Serena amended her sentence after a moment's thought.

"Serena, come on. You popped the buttons off an XXXL outfit."

"I had just eaten a lot. You know, you were there."

"The tailor had to attach two measuring tapes together to get your size."

"Maybe they were small measuring tapes!"

Shauna groaned. "You are currently sitting down. In that wide chair. Because you were standing, and you got out of breath. There's no way you can defend that."

Serena glared for a moment, and then burst into laughter. "Ok, you win, but I'm still not getting the dress. It's too green for my style... And anyway, I checked earlier, and I'm actually a size too big for it." She grinned and stuck a finger into plush rear. "Too small in the back."

Shauna rolled her eyes playfully and pulled the next article of clothing out of the pile, a pink bikini that Shauna had liked. She held it up and posed in front of Serena.

"Well? What do you think? It's a size larger, so I've got room to grow!"

Serena gave a knowing look and told her friend, "I wouldn't reccomend it. Get everything at least three sizes up; preferably at least four up, if you can. Just... Trust me."

Shauna sighed and put the swim suit away. "I'll take your word for that one." She wondered off to explore the clothing boutique more, and as she left Serena couldn't help but notice that her friend's slight waddle was becoming more prominent. Before she could comment on it, however, a loud growl came from the depths of her flab-layered gut, and the recognizable pang of hunger filled her mind with the need to eat.

"Shauna! I'm... really hungry... I think all that food has finally ran out..."

Serena opened her half-lidded eyes to find a large bag of chocolates being held out to her in a pale palm. She gladly took it and dug in, swallowing two candies at a time. Then, it finally registered with her mind: that wasn't Shauna's hand. Serena looked up and was startled to find herself face to face with a truly massive woman. She wore mostly white and say atop a large padded seat carried by a large chesnaught. She looked larger than anyone Serena had ever seen, with her thighs resembling one single puddle of flab and her belly a huge blanket covering most of her body. The woman smiled at Serena's confusion and gestured for her to continue eating.

Shauna and Serena both were stunned, trying to stutter out a response. However, all they could get out was one phrase, uttered by both of them at the same moment:

"Diantha?!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Diantha?!"

The enourmous woman chuckled and nodded. "I suppose I'm pretty recognizable. Now, why don't you close those mouths and use them to chew?" She leaned over, her belly forming two extra folds, and handed each girl a bag of snacks and candies.

"B-but... You... You're..." stammered Shauna, awestruck by the fame and the pure size of the actress.

"I'm famous? A movie star? The fattest woman in Kalos?" Diantha listed, "Trust me, I've heard them all. Now let me get down to business." She turned to the larger of the girls, who was still trying to shove as many chocolate candies into her mouth as she could without seeming impolite.

"Serena, I see potential in you. I see acting potential as a performer, but more importantly," she leaned over again and pinched the edge of Serena's belly, "I see your potential for weight gain. You're already big enough to gather attention from locals and people around you; that's how my agent found you in the restaurant. Now imagine if you could attract that attention from everyone, young and old, from all across the regions... With a little training and a little more weight, you could be a true star. So, what do you say?" She looked at Serena expectantly, smiling with her large, plump cheeks.

"Um... Maybe? Yes? I don't know... This is a lot to take in..." Serena responded.

"Oh, that's fine! It's to be expected. How would you like to discuss it over dinner at the hotel I'm staying at. I can tell you're both hungry..."

As if on cue, both their stomachs let out growls. Their hands both reaching for their bags of food, the girls readily agreed and followed Diantha out of the store. The gargantuan celebrity was lifted into a large limousine at the streetcorner where they stood, and Diantha gestured to them from inside once she was in position.

"Come on in! I've got refreshments in here!" She told them, filling Serena's mind with anticipation for what treats a woman as large as Diantha must eat to keep up her weight. She and Shauna followed her and got into the vehicle, thankfully easy due the wide doors, handrails, and reinforced seats.

Once inside, the door was pulled shut and the car immediately began moving, briefly tugging their loose flab to the back from momentum. Shauna gazed almost reverently at Diantha, trying to take in the enormity of the fat body before her. Diantha stared at Serena, silently looking the younger teen up and down while judging her appearance.

"So... performer, huh?" Serena timidly asked. She nodded towards Diantha's belly and mammoth rear. "How exactly do you walk around like that for performances?"

Diantha laughed at Serena's comment. "Oh, I don't walk around during performances, since I don't walk around at all!"

"You mean...you're... immobile?" Serena and Shauna were finishing the last of their bags of candy, and were forced to speak inbetween bites.

"As of a month ago, yes! I actually spend most of the day being carried around like this from meeting to meeting. It's pretty exhausting!"

"But don't you have to walk for your acting roles?" Serena said, her brow furrowed.

"Oh, no! Of course not! If you're this large, your roles are mostly just showing off on screen, with some talent to go with it. The best part of being my size is that I can sit and eat all day, but still be in films!"

Shauna listened intently to this. "Woah,.. That does sound fantastic." She said. "So, you get to eat constantly? How much do you actually eat?"

"More than the two of you combined, most likely. Speaking of which, " Diantha said as she reached over and opened a cabinet, "help yourself to some snacks. I wouldn't want you to go hungry, would I?"

The flabby performers thanked Diantha and retrieved more bags of sugary pastries and salty snacks from the storage area, including a huge box of eclairs which caught Serena's attention. They didn't hesitate before diving into this feast, eating as fast as they could to calm their raging bellies

This continued for the duration of the trip, the young women gorging themselves while Diantha watched them with a tiny grin. Abruptly, the limousine halted and ripples of flab were once again sent scores each girl's body from the impact against their seats.

"Well, we're here!" Diantha announced cheerfully, "let's head inside; I want to show you what my personal team of chefs can do."

Serena complied and opened her door, stepping out into the sunlight. However, Shauna remained inside with her immobile role model. She munched on yet another handful of chips as she leaned back in her seat.

"Hey, Diantha..." Shauna began, "could I get one of those carriers? I'm feeling kind of sore..."

Diantha agreed happily. "Sure! I understand completely... Serena, would you like one as well?"

Serena looked at the lumbering earth pokemon and decided to walk on her own, favoring convenience over comfort. "No, that's alright. I'll just go on in ahead." She began her trek over to the extra-wide door of the hotel that Diantha had rented, feeling the full bulk of her weight now that she wasn't distracted. She could feel heavier than she did even at the beginning of the day; she was eating so much at an alarming rate, which had caused a massive gain for her. Serena swore she could feel her arms sticking farther out as they rested against her love handles, which spilled a full inch down the sides of her clothing. She could see the outline of her belly button on her tight top, and she saw a few stitches straining to hold in her immense buttocks. She waddled over to the door and took a step inside, simultaneously grateful for the wide doors and oddly pleased at how her hips still came close to brushing the edge. Once inside, she started for the only open door in the lobby, above which hung a sign labeled "Dining Room".

She slowly waddled through the lobby, beginning to huff and puff from being so out of shape. As Serena entered the room, she was met with a sight beyond her wildest dreams and fantasies of food and gluttony; before her lay a long table, stacked high with assorted foods, treats, and snacks of every type and size imaginable. Cakes and tarts lined the center, surrounded by bowls of flavored chips and sweet caramels. Serena felt herself salivate involuntarily, her thoughts captured by the magnificent feast before her. She took a step closer and saw that there were multiple mattresses laid down around the table, probably meant for seating of people as fat as Diantha. Serena gladly made her way over to one and plopped down, her fat spreading around her as it was squashed against the floor. She grasped a pie in her chubby fingers and, with a lick of her lips, dug in to the abundance of food.

A few minutes in, she felt her shirt and skirt becoming uncomfortably tight. She could feel every bite of cake and every spoonful of pudding add a little pressure to the garments. Moaning, she wiggled and listened to the groans of the clothing as it desperately resisted its fate. However, it was a futile effort once Serena ate a whole cream-stuffed pastry, causing strings to snap and fabric to pop. Within a few moments, Serena felt the clothes finally give way and her full fatty body flowed free.

Serena's thighs lay to her sides, each one thicker than a normal person; they were coated in flabby cellulite which pressed against the tiled floor, and merged with her lower leg fat at her folded joint. Her rear end was huge, with her skirt ripping neatly along the divide between rear cheeks. It rippled constantly, and Serena found that even the slightest breath would send the gelatinous mass of her behind into a jiggling spree. Her arms had hanging rolls of fat, like weights holding her down, and her belly folded on itself and draped down over her waist, covering her exposed areas and stopping at an inch or two from her knees. Lastly, her breasts obstructed her downward vision, having long ago ripped out of her bra and now lay on her belly like basket balls on a shelf.

Suddenly, she felt a slap on her rear, causing a familiar ripple of flab across her body. With difficulty, Serena twisted her head to see who it was.

"I see you've started already. I knew you'd like it!" Diantha lay in her mound of flab next to Serena, her soft thighs almost touching Serena's. "Go on! Don't mind me, just help yourself!"

Serena didn't need further instruction, and she had soon set herself back to stuffing her gullet with whatever unfortunate treat was next in line. She hardly noticed, in her eating craze, when Shauna was placed next to her. Her friend quickly began eating as well, and the two cleared the table of every morsel within two hours. Serena also didn't complain when, as the chefs brought out the second course, Diantha gave them all berries that she recognized as the stomach-soothing berries from earlier with Joy.

As she licked her fingers clean of frosting from a massive cake, Serena shook off a tight pink sleeve which was a remnant of her former garment. Her skirt had completely fallen off and had been reclaimed by her expanding rear not long ago, but her underwear and a small scrap of her bra still were held in place, maintaining a shred of decency. Shauna, by contrast, had stripped down to nothing after a few minutes of gorging, eager to show off and display her flab. Diantha looked at Serena and gestured feebly with a large, fat-embedded arm for Serena to ditch her clothing remains.

"Why don't you get rid of that," she suggested, "and just let it all out. We're all I'm the same situation here, there's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"Well," said Serena, "not quite the same situation; I'm still smaller than you by quote a few pounds!"

What Serena didn't know was that the difference in weights was closing fast, with her ceaseless stuffing that evening. Diantha shrugged and discreetly turned away, typing something on her pokedex/phone.

_To: Kalos Studios_

_Subject: Star Recruitment_

_I've found the perfect stars for you. They're both performers, and both are enthusiastic about their gain. I have them with me, and I'll keep them fed until you know what to do._

_To: Diantha_

_Subject: Re: Star Recruitment_

_Good to hear. How big are they? You know that the producers demand larger and larger actresses to play the roles. _

_To: Kalos Studios_

_Subject: Re: Star Recruitment_

_They're at around 490 pounds and 415 pounds, but growing quickly. The smaller one, Shauna, seems to be the more willing of the two. _

_To: Diantha_

_Subject: Re: Star Recruitment_

_You know what the public demands, Diantha. You became immobile to satisfy these roles, but they need even larger. Kalos needs really large actresses, not wannabes like these. _

_To: Kalos Studios_

_Subject: Re: Star Recruitment_

_Don't worry. They'll be plenty big enough soon; all they needed was a nudge from me. They'll be the future of fat in the region, I promise. You just worry about finding a stage large enough for them._


	9. Chapter 9

_1 week later. _

Serena felt huge for a multitude of reasons, but namely because she was physically huge. She shifted in position, listening to the gurgling of her bulging gut, and felt a sudden burst of pressure ride up from her belly.

"BUUURRP!" She belched before grabbing a handful of pokepuffs, her stomach suddenly empty once more. She shoved handfuls of chips into her mouth, and after a few minutes her hunger began to subside. Then, once again, she felt the familiar build up of pressure. Serena desperately grabbed a plastic jug of milkshake near her and began swallowing it as fast as she could in an effort to preemptivley battle her emptiness, but she was doomed.

"BUUUURRP!" Another loud exclamation from Serena, and she began to eat in a frenzy once more. This had been her indulgent lifestyle for the past several days while staying at the hotel with Diantha and Shauna. It seemed to her like the days had passed in a blur of food and feeding. She remembered gorging herself with Shauna that first evening, and Diantha's conversation. She was looking for talent and potential acting stars who would fit with the new fat-obsessed industry, and the two friends had been some of the top candidates she had seen. Diantha had proposed that they try out her the role of acting as a fat star, which they soon found to be very easy; they just had to sit on the stage and say lines, and their fatty bulks said the rest.

Serena and Shauna had quickly agreed to try it out, but before they could ask Diantha where they should perform, the immobile woman had corrected them: they had to be much bigger to fit her roles. How much bigger she wouldn't say, but Serena was sure it couldn't be much more than her current weight. The rest of the week had made sure of that, filling Serena up with treats and fattening foods every instant. It had a drastic effect on her body, but she was surprisingly accepting of it.

Sometime during her first feast with Diantha, Serena had reached a point where she fully embraced herself; she suspected it was when her poor clothes burst off, leaving her embarrassingly exposed. However, Diantha had simply told her that the clothes were just restricting to her, and that her gaining would go better without them. Whatever the reason, she now felt as if there was nothing holding her back, and her size reflected it.

The week of binge eating and gluttony had left the largest impact on Serena's rear. She sat on a bare mattress in her room, her back propped up against a collection of pillows. Her bottom took up most of the top of the bed, sprawling out beneath her. Each butt cheek had grown into a large pillow, which spread outward and over the sides of the bed. Her cellulite-coated rear flowed into her wide hips, which had long ago ceased to have a definite shape and had instead become engulfed in love handles.

Serena's belly took up much of the middle of the bed. It draped down like a blanket into her lap, and although she had her legs spread apart, her belly easily filled the empty space. It formed three large rolls as it hung forwards, and her belly button was deep enough to easily hold and completely engulf anything smaller than a golf ball. Her belly flowed over her legs, which were plenty plumped and curved on their own. Her thighs had grown so much that she could feel them pressing against each other and against the sides of her bed no matter how she sat.

Moving upwards, Serena's body was not much different; her massive breasts hung slightly to the sides of her flabby torso, both resting comfortably on a bed of belly. They were larger than even Diantha's, being the size of two soccer balls in their non-restricted state. She tested their weight occasionally a and found that they were now difficult to pick up, weighing like sandbags down onto her rolls of fat.

Her arms were thick and the fat on them hung down every time she reached up. Her upper arms were covered by a roll of fat which draped down and even formed a roll over her elbow, which complemented her chubby forearms and plump fingers. Finally, her neck was covered in a triple chin when she looked anywhere but straight up. Her face was fairly unchanged, save for her cheeks now being plump enough to give her a truly rounded appearance.

Serena's belly gurgled once more, and she picked up yet another slice of cake. She knew that she was becoming massive, but she just couldn't stop, not when she favored every bite, every pound she felt pour onto her once-thin frame. The gain had increased exponentially since Diantha and Shauna had persuaded her to eat two more of the appetite-increasing berries, and although she was unprepared for the constant eating that it brought, she had found that it had allowed her to eat much more and be much larger. She now couldn't imagine ever going back to her tiny eating habits.

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" Diantha said from the doorway. Serena looked up and saw the immobile woman sitting there. After Serena and Shauna had moved to individual rooms to hold their size comfortably, Diantha made a point of visiting them three or four times each day around her work schedule.

"Is it that obvious?" Serena asked in reply. She gathered a roll of belly fat in one hand and shook it for good measure.

"Glad to hear it. That's actually what I want to talk to you about. Have you given any more thought to my offer?"

"What, to be fashionably immobile? Well, I had my doubts... But sitting here all week eating has been a lot of fun! I honestly can't remember how I could have gotten by before without this much food. And I can't even begin to imaging walking far in this state..."

"So you'll take it? If it helps you decide, your friend Shauna has accepted my contract already. We, by which I mean myself and her new agent, have put her on a special diet to make sure she's ready."

"Really? Well, that doesn't change my decision, I'm afraid. No matter how hard it'll be with being this huge, I want to maintain some freedom. Sorry..."

"No, no, I understand! It's a shame, though... We could have used a performer like you. Maybe someday. Anyway, I'll get you some clothes."

"Clothes? Why?"

"Well, if you're not participating in our performer training, then I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Serena looked down at herself, evaluating her massive gain. "Oh. Um... Ok, I guess so..."

Diantha shrugged. "Great. I'll send those in. Again, so sorry about this, but I just have to prioritize the performers who are willing to get bigger. Hope I see you around!" With that, she gestured and her Chesnaut began to walk away. As the form of the seat-bound star retreated down the hall, Serena felt yet another round of gurgling.

"Oh, please, not again... I'm starting to regret that third berry... uhh... BUUUURRP!" She belched loudly, unable to control the ravenous metabolism she had developed. She slurped down a pasty and a bowl of ice cream while waiting in her room, glad for the last few minutes of gluttony. Soon, however, an employee knocked on her door before peeking his head in.

"Hello? Miss... Oh! Oh, my! I'm so sorry, I, I, I didn't mean..." He tried to stammer out. Serena looked at him, confused, trying to figure out what was the matter. She raised an eyebrow at the young man, prompting him to explain.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well... It's just... When they said you needed clothes delivered to your room, I didn't realize that... that... that you needed them because you had none to wear."

"So? Go on." Serena was still puzzled at the employee's awkwardness.

"Um... You're... you know, unclothed... and that's usually not decent. You're a little... exposed... and there's a lot to expose..." Serena blushed and the man realized his mistake. "I didn't mean it like that! Well, I did, but not in a bad way! It's fine that you're so large!"

Serena rolled her eyes and reached out to him. "Whatever. Just hand me the clothes. Oh, and give me a hand up."

The man reluctantly eased into the room and gave the stack of clothes to Serena. They appeared to be her old clothes, which worried Serena since she suspected she had long outgrown them. However, she noticed a note left on top of the pile.

_Dear Serena,_

_ I took the liberty of ordering a larger set of your old clothes. They ought to fit you for a while. Contact me if you reconsider!_

_ -Diantha_

Serena sighed and shook her head. Diantha seemed to not know when to give up. She also made a mental note to stop buying bigger clothes; it seemed like every time she recieved a size up, her body ballooned to fit the outfit like air taking the shape of its container. She set the clothes down beside her and lifted both her arms out and towards the employee. "Come on! I'd like to leave eventually!" she snapped at the man, impatient with how long it was taking her to get up.

He obeyed her and grasped each of her arms in one hand. Then, together, they worked to pull against the mass and gravity of Serena's body. She felt herself being lifted further and further up as the employee strained, but strangely still felt her bottom on the mattress. She looked back and saw why; although her main body was several feet off the mattress, her huge buttocks sagged and hung down to the mattress. To fix this, Serena reached back and tugged each one, gradually pulling it off the mattress. Soon, she finally stood with her hands out, wobbling slightly.

The employee blushed again at seeing the massive nude girl, and tossed the pile of clothes on the bed before quickly leaving the room. "Huh," Serena chuckled, "guess he couldn't take this much beauty." She picked up the garments and began to dress herself, starting with the bra and underwear. She tried to put them on, but found that the panties provided got stuck below her waist. Her thick, round thighs were just too large for the holes, and Serena could see no way around the issue. In addition to this, she only had to hold the bra up to know that it was much too short.

Serena sighed and set the undergarments aside, then reached for the other clothing. Thankfully, they were sweatpants and a loose top that looked more like a sheet with holes. While not stylish, she got them on easily with minimal exertion. She bent down, her belly hanging over her knees, and held her breath while she slipped on the socks and shoes given to her, then stood up, panting, and approached the door. Serena smiled as she felt her heavy rear and thighs swing with every step, forcing her into a slow waddle. Slowly plodding across the room, slowly, slowly...

...and stopped. Serena groaned as her hips jiggled in place for a second, then sagged against the objects on her sides.

"Seriously? The doorway? Really, Diantha? You couldn't have put me in a room with a double door or something?" She wiggled from side to side, but was unable to free herself. She rocked herself backwards to try and go back into the room, but found she was too stuck to do that either. In a final attempt, she sucked in her belly and sides, then made pushes back and forth. She felt her fat shift an inch at a time, until with a loud pop she fell free of the door and into the hallway. She fell face first to the floor, her belly cushioning the impact so that only her pride was injured. She lay there for a moment, then heaved herself up, and fell back again.

"Again!? I'm starting to see why some people don't like this size... I could do without the getting stuck part." She wiggled again, to no avail. "Hey! Can somebody help me up?"

"I believe I can." Serena heard a calm voice before her. She looked up and was greeted with a view of the underside of a massive belly. She at first thought it was Diantha, until she noticed the long brown hair the person had. She was in a large chair, supported by a venusaur. Serena's eyes widened as she realized who she was speaking to.

"Shauna... Is that you?"


End file.
